


We Always Did Share Well

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the combinations with Rey, Breylodar - Freeform, DnD player Matt, F/M, First kiss is not with the triplets, Five year age difference, Knights of Ren as a band, Kylo as lead guitarist and vocalist, Made it a little less creepy lol, Middle brother Ben, Multi, Rey is a Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Who is special in his own way, breylo - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey has been theirs since day one. And the Solo triplets have always been hers, in every way she wants them. But is she so selfish as to want them all, to keep them as hers and hers alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We've been sitting on this for nearly half a year, and it was with the encouragement of a certain wonderful KyloTrashForever that we finally decided to share this lovely dollop of trash with you all! We hope you all love our precious bois the same as we do <3 
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!!!! We don't want to stress that enough. They're all respectful of the laws, nothing too sexual happens before legal age of consent (which is 16 in MI, but it may vary in your state or country) but if you don't want above age triplets touching an underage Rey, WALK AWAY!!!!

 

Rey has been theirs since day one.

She was eight. Her parents had lost their jobs and they’d been forced to move in with her grandparents. It was a cold wintry afternoon when she’d been kicking around the snow, her parents moving the boxes into the house behind her. She’d never seen snow before, as they were from New Mexico and her grandparents only ever came to see them. But her grandparents lived in Michigan for some ungodly reason, right off Lake Michigan, and the snow was big and fluffy like from a snowglobe. She’d been fascinated and went traipsing about, which would have been fine, but her shoes weren’t made for Michigan and when she slipped on the ice, she thought she was done for.

But a pair of pretty honeyed brown eyes peeking out between scraggly black hair and a blue gray scarf wrapped around his face was suddenly looming above her and she was safe in a warm embrace. Once righted to her feet, she was shocked to see two identical boys stepping forward, all tall and lanky, all with the exact same eyes peeking out from beneath the exact shaggy black hair. Even their ears, embarrassingly but adorably large, were the exact same, poking out from beneath dark colored hats coordinated with their scarves: dark gray for one, dark blue for another, and dark red for the third. They were otherwise dressed in the same black peacoats and same black pants and Rey found herself blinking in the snow, wondering if she’d hit her head and was simply seeing triple.

They’d warned her to be more careful in the snow and went back into their house, the one next to her own. She’d run (carefully) inside and asked Grandpa Kenobi who they were.

“Ah, so you met the boys? Those were Kylo, Ben, and Matt Solo, sons of Leia and Han Solo, your new neighbors,” Grandpa Kenobi said, smiling down at her. “Good kids...mostly.”

“Poor Leia. Three thirteen-year-old boys, all at once? Couldn’t pay me,” Grandma Satine said, shaking her head wearily.

“Han’s got a good hand on those boys. He knows a thing or two about being adventurous, so he should be able to anticipate any mischief those three get into,” Grandpa Kenobi sagely nodded.

“That’s what worries me so much,” Grandma Satine said. “With a rogue like that for a father, there is no telling what those boys will get into.” She looked down at her little granddaughter, sweet and innocent still. “You’ll be nice for Leia whenever she babysits you, promise? The poor woman has had to deal with enough.”

“I promise!” Rey chirped happily.

This soothed her grandmother and Rey went to unpack her brand new room.

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen?” Leia called over her shoulder to her husband. She was standing in the kitchen, drying the last of the dishes from dinner that evening and looking out into her backyard.

“What now?” Han sighed gruffly, setting aside his paper and coming to stand beside his wife. His eyes went wide and he gave a short little huff of surprise. “Wow. What the hell kind of a spell does that kid have them under?”

“Han stop it! They’re good boys,” Leia said, slapping her husband’s chest with her wet towel. She sighed happily, returning her eyes to the sight. “She’s an excellent influence on them.”

“And they’re going to be a terrible influence on her. What do fourteen-year-old triplets have in common with a nine-year-old? They’re just going to teach her to swear or something,” Han scoffed.

Leia rolled her eyes. “We raised our boys right, Han. And you know how they respect old man Kenobi. Look at them out there, being absolute princes to that sweet little girl.”

“Yeah. Sure,” Han said, turning away to return to his chair.

Leia ignored him and continued watching the sight. It was midsummer and the boys were all home from working in their uncle’s bookstore. They were exhausted when they’d come home, but the moment Rey, sweet in her three buns and wide hazel eyes, had come over and asked them to catch fireflies with her, they’d agreed. It did Leia’s heart good to see her boys running around their backyard, their old dog Chewie barking excitedly as the boys took turns picking Rey up so she could catch any bright bugs who tried to get away. The boys were actually playing nicely and everyone was laughing. Leia never imagined a more lovely sight.

 

* * *

 

Things continued on like that for the next four years. No matter what the boys were doing, no matter how exhausted they were after work or band rehearsal or sports practices or D&D or marching band or play rehearsal or _anything_ ; if Rey wanted them, they were hers. They helped her with her homework, they helped her decide if band, choir, drama, or sports were her thing, and they helped her navigate the difficulties of friends going through hormonal changes and the breaking and mending of friendships.

When Rey’s parents both died in a car accident when she was twelve, they were there for her. Like a trio of therapy dogs, they were her constant shadow, holding her while she cried and helping make sure she ate. Grandpa Kenobi and Grandma Satine were grateful for the help and allowed the brothers to sleep in bed with her, the boys rotating each night for who helped soothe her to sleep and get her out of bed in the morning. She was like a little sister to them--there was no danger. But for the sake of respecting the Kenobi’s household, and peace of mind for Leia and Han, the boys always slept on top of the sheets.

If they had been close before that, it was more so after. She even got a job at Luke’s bookstore so that she could spend more time with them and he often teased that Rey was a better worker than his own nephews ever could be. Rey was an exemplary student with her three personal tutors, each of whom excelled at his own set of subjects, and she was prepped and primed for every high school experience she could ever want to have. The boys even elected to go to school at a nearby college, insisting that it wasn’t for Rey’s sake but secretly, everyone still thought so.

There was _one_ thing she did not go to them for. Or rather, someone else had come to her, first. Her good friend, Finn (who admitted more than once that he was terrified of the Solo brothers, simply because they could level buildings with a single glare, nevermind the power of three together) had come to her when they were thirteen, nervous. He was pretty sure he was gay, but he had no one but his foster brothers to talk to and he had no idea how to broach the subject with them. So he’d come to Rey, every ounce of nervous thirteen-year-old-ness, and asked if she could kiss him, please, so he could know for sure. She’d happily given over her first kiss experience to her friend, and then promptly helped him come to terms with being comfortable in his sexuality.

Besides the Solo brothers, Finn was her best friend. Ben often teased that Rey was going to replace them officially with Finn while they were gone at school. Rey teased right back that they were all going to find new friends themselves and never think of her again. Kylo had promised her that there was no one they could be as hopelessly devoted to as her. Matt had responded to that by singing “Hopelessly Devoted” from _Grease_ , poorly and offkey, and everyone rolled their eyes and joined in. Ben, kindly, recommended that Rey _not_ pursue choir. Kylo said he had enough singing talent for all of them, anyway. Matt dramatically sighed and said he was too ahead of his time.

Rey, at the tender age of thirteen-years-old, was confident that she had the best friends.

And then, when she was fourteen, things had changed.

 

* * *

 

Ben was in the middle of packing to head off to college, stuck in a dorm with Matt this year while Kylo had gotten paired up with someone named Hux. Placing his package of XL twin sheets into his box, Ben rolled his eyes and huffed at Leia.

“Mom, I know you're emotional right now, but we haven't even left yet,” he sighed, watching Leia sniffle in the door frame, a tissue clutched to her nose.

“I know, but it seems like just yesterday you three were getting into my closet and smearing makeup all over your little faces!” she nearly wailed, her shoulders shaking.

Ben wanted to argue, but his mother was a soft spot in his heart. Fighting back a placating smile, he went to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, having to stoop down to accommodate her smaller stature. Leia nearly squealed with delight, and hugged him back instantly, a near bruising experience for him. His mother was small, but she was anything but frail.

“Matt, your turn to babysit!” he called down the hall.

Matt appeared around the corner a second later, a scowl on his face. “I can't work in these conditions! I can't pack for school _and_ keep Mom from having a meltdown. Organizing my _Dungeons & Dragons _ stuff just right so that I can fit as much as possible is tedious shit, man!”

“Hey! Language!” Leia snapped.

Matt grumbled under his breath before yelling, “Kylo! This is your problem now!”

“Fuck off, nerd!” Kylo shouted back. He turned up the sound on his amp and gave a loud strum of his guitar, smirking as it drowned out the sound of his mother yelling at him for his far _worse_ language. “We’re _nineteen,_ Leia! Calm down! You got an entire extra year with us, woman!”

The triplets had decided to take a gap year after graduating high school, which was fully supported by their parents, who wanted them to have as many experiences as possible. The only thing that they wouldn’t support was Rey going along with them. They didn’t trust three eighteen-year-olds to watch one single thirteen-year-old in their nearly fully tour of Europe, and then again during their tour of Asia. The triplets had at least planned it so that they were home from Halloween to the Valentine’s Day, and they returned before her eighth grade graduation. They’d brought Rey back copious gifts, sincere trinkets not bought in souvenir shops, and they still FaceTimed with her nearly every day. It was almost like she’d come along. But only almost.

 _“Why_ do you insist on calling me Leia? I'm your god damned mother!” she raged back, storming out of Ben’s room and down the hall.

Matt and Ben shared an _'oh shit’_ look as the music suddenly stopped, presumably because Leia had unplugged everything.

With her gone, Ben rolled his eyes and went back to packing, watching as Matt scuttled back to his own room, as well.

“I hear Leia is on the rampage,” Rey giggled, leaning against Ben’s door frame.

The triplets were departing for school tomorrow and she was determined to see them as much as possible before they left her. She’d already pouted about how she was too young to have a car or a license of her own and she’d be at the mercy of whenever they wanted to come home and visit. But she wanted them to go on a positive note, so she’d kept her whining to a minimum.

“Hurry up and finish packing. I just bought one of those big unicorn pool floaties and I need one of your insane sets of lungs to blow it up for me. Let’s go swimming!” she urged, bouncing a little bit. “Matt, Kylo! Come play with me!” she shouted over her shoulder.

“In a minute, sweetheart!” Kylo called back, all honey and sweetness.

Rey laughed when she heard Leia retaliate that Kylo could be nice to Rey but not his own _mother!?_ Leia then launched into a long retelling of the harrowing twenty-seven hours she’d spent giving birth to her boys and how they should be more grateful to her. Rey, like the triplets, had heard this many times before so she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I'm sure you can imagine just how _much_ of a rampage,” Ben said. He wouldn't mind getting away from the craziness of the house, but damn it, going to school wasn't exactly his idea of a vacation. “And this would go so much faster if you decided to help, rather than just gawk at me.” He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

“If I helped _you_ , then I’d have to help Matt and then Kylo and suddenly I’m doing all of the packing for all three of you. Uh-uh, no way, not happening. Now strip down and swim trunks up, we’re _not_ wasting this gorgeous afternoon inside packing,” _to leave me_ , she added in her head. She had other friends, she had Finn and she’d met this girl named Rose who seemed cool, but no one was hers like the triplets were. No bond could be as perfect.

“Yeah, yeah, let me find that pair…” he mumbled, digging through his drawers. Coming across it, he turned with his hands on the band of his pants, about to push them down, when he stopped. It just dawned on him that Rey was wearing her swimsuit, which wasn't out of the ordinary, except for the fact that her chest seemed a little more...full. She had hips now, too. When had that happened? Averting his eyes quickly, he snatched the trunks and mumbled out something about going to the bathroom.

Rey furrowed her brow at that, wondering why he had suddenly acted so...weird. It had only been a month since she’d last seen them in person, as her grandparents had shipped her off to camp for an “enriching pre-high school experience”. She’d been a rule breaker and snuck her phone in, video chatting with them under her covers at night as they caught her up on school prep. She’d been so upset knowing that they were going to be leaving right after she got back and when she’d come home yesterday, she’d collapsed in a bundle of exhaustion and the comforting embrace of the brothers she adored. They’d huddled up on the couch in her basement, tucked underneath blankets and hidden by hoodies as they tried to fight the AC her grandparents insisted keeping at _68_ and watched movie after movie.

She moved from Ben’s room to Matt’s, poking her head in.

“Hey, come over to my house and come swimming with me. I need as much time with you guys as possible,” she pressed, watching as he carefully packed away his precious minis.

“Hey! Not that one! That’s me!” she cried out, rushing forward to snatch the elf she’d lovingly painted as a match for herself two years ago. You’re just going to give her to some _other_ girl to use and she’s not going to know her epic backstory!”

She loved doing campaigns with Matt, and she’d even managed to convince Finn to play with them, too. Matt, Finn said, was the least threatening (although that was like being “the nicest T-rex loose at the park”, according to Finn). He would sometimes talk to Ben, but Kylo frightened Finn into complete and utter silence.

“Are you fucking _kidding?_ No one else is gonna _touch_ that figurine or I'm gonna break their little fingers one by one,” Matt snarled, rushing after her. He nearly tackled her to the floor to get it back. “Nope, that one's for _me_ to think about you with.”

She twisted so that she could hold it protectively to her chest, fending off the much larger man with her shoulders. “You better not be lying, Matt! I’ll know! My elvish senses will tingle and I’ll come running and slap both you and whoever decided to touch her. My elf eyes see very far, never forget. I can see _everything._ ”

“Yeah? Did you see this coming?” he asked, leaning forward to grossly lick her cheek. He plucked the figure from her grasp and snickered as he got up, sticking it back into his box.

Not one to be outdone, she maneuvered quick as a cat, leaping first onto his bed and then onto his back, latching onto him to lick him right back, catching his ear as he tried to turn and dislodge her. She latched onto the lobe of it, growling and giggling.

“God, you two are fucking gross,” Ben said, standing in the doorway, his shirt slung over his shoulder. He was making a disgusted face at them, and he very pointedly did not look at Rey’s body, only the weird, wolfish face she was making as she practically chewed Matt’s ear off.

She laughed and squeezed Matt tighter, her legs like a vice around his waist. “You’re just jealous, Ben! You _know_ I've always loved Matt more.”

It was a lie, and perhaps a mean one, but she was fourteen and it was fun pitting them against each other. She liked watching them compete for her affection, even though they all knew that she’d hand it out evenly no matter what. She could never have a favorite!

Kylo appeared next to his brother, dressed in black swim trunks with red trim. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at her.

“Sure you do, sweetheart. Which is why you told _me_ just last night that you love me most,” Kylo teased her. He thought this game of hers was cute, a precious little taste of how she could grow to control men. She was fourteen now, it was high time she had a boyfriend, and he’d make sure she stayed smarter than the little punk who thought he was good enough for her and that she held all the power in the relationship. While he had no qualms about kicking some teenaged ass, he also knew that their girl could hold her own.

Rey shook her head and pressed herself into Matt more, glaring at the other two. “Nuh-uh! I love Matt the most! He’s the one who is _really_ going to miss me!”

“Touche, Rey. Touche--you wound me,” Ben said, clutching at his chest as he leaned heavily against Kylo. “Go on without me, brother! Save yourself! Also, fuck Matt.”

“We’ve lost her, Benny. We’ve lost our precious little Rey to King Nerd himself! A true tragedy,” Kylo gasped, falling back into the doorframe and taking Ben with him. “Damn you and your vile, mystical ways, King Nerd!”

“Fuck you guys!” Matt snapped. “You're all just jealous.” He carried Rey around the room like she was a backpack, grabbing the last things needed for his dorm.

Adopting Matt’s nerd voice when he was imitating a character, Ben held out his hand, his other arm wrapped around Kylo’s shoulders to help support his weight. “Come, King Nerd! Your chariot awaits you! To the poooool!”

“You know what? You guys are just assholes. Screw you all,” Matt muttered.

“Yeah!” Rey reinforced, sticking her tongue at the offending brothers. She then turned back to Matt’s ear, whispering lowly in it. “Hey, come over tonight and I’ll help touch your roots up, okay? Kay.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw and hopped back down, landing lightly on her feet.

“We can wait for Matt and then let’s go swim!” she cheered happily, skipping up to the other two brothers.

“Do we _have_ to?” Ben faked groaned, pinching her arm. “I see how it is. Two Solo brothers aren't enough for you, hm? Just have to go and get greedy.”

She smirked back at them and turned them by their shoulders, hooking her arms through theirs and marching them down the hall to give Matt privacy. “I’m an all or nothing kind of girl. Besides, you’ve always been nice enough to share me three ways.”

Kylo tugged her a bit closer to his side, chuckling. “We could always just make it one, sweetheart. I mean, c’mon, I’m the hot one in a hot band you _love._  My brothers have nothing on the caliber of friendship I can offer.”

“Yeah, she doesn't need to be around all your...groupies,” Ben sneered. _“Not_ that our precious girl would _ever_ be one, of course.” It was a hasty addition to his sentence. Everyone knew Kylo would get into a fight if anyone dared call her a groupie. “But your friendship is limited to late nights, hazy memories, and god awful morning breath. Staying at home is where it's at.”

Kylo scoffed. “Rey deserves a life of adventure, which only I, the eldest and most amazing Solo brother, can offer her. All you’ll offer her is night after night of boring take out and stale Netflix shows.”

“Um, don’t I have an opinion in here?” Rey asked. Thank goodness the staircase was wide enough for them all and they traversed it easily.

“No!” the boys said in their same voice.

Rey laughed. “You’ll just have to find some happy medium, then. Kylo can take me on the weekends for fun and Ben can take me on the weeknights for chill time.”

 _“Someone_ around here has to be responsible. She'll only eat the best, nutritious foods while with me, and she'll be in bed by eight to balance out the rebellious behavior she'll be partaking in with you on the weekends,” Ben sniffed, opening the sliding glass door to allow them out into the pool area.

Looking over Rey’s head to Kylo, he grinned deviously. “Throw her in?”

“Benjamin Solo, don’t you dare!” Rey screeched, attempting to dig her bare heels into the cement.

Kylo mirrored his brother’s grin perfectly. “Oh, yes. Bombs away, sweetheart.”

“Don't you dare touch my Rey!” Matt bellowed out from the patio. He rushed forward, yanking Rey out of their hold while simultaneously using his shoulder to first push one brother in and then the other, his hold around Rey's waist firm…until he started wobbling and toppled into the pool after the others, dragging her with him.

Rey gasped as she came up to the surface, ready to scream at one of them, when she suddenly realized that her top had...moved. She ducked underneath quickly, slipping out of Matt’s hold, and swam away from them, moving to the deep end to fix her top. Damn new boobs. She had no idea why girls stressed about growing these, they were proving to be _annoying_ so far.

Kylo had seen a flash of flesh as she sped underwater past him and he raised an eyebrow to Ben, silently asking him _when did those happen?_

Ben’s face burned to have seen the same thing Kylo had, on top of what he'd thought earlier in his room. Shrugging, he averted his eyes to give her privacy, playing it off like nothing had happened.

“Matt, you fucking idiot! You ruined the plan!” Ben snapped, splashing water at the one brother that seemed to have the least amount of luck.

“Yeah, well, don't throw her in in the first place and it won't happen again!” Turning away, he muttered under his breath, “Sometimes I wish I could seriously be a mage and just cast a spell to make you two disappear.”

“God, Matt, how you ever got laid in the first place is truly a mystery,” Kylo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Top firmly in place, Rey pushed herself up and out of the pool. Each of the triplets played a sport (baseball for Matt, basketball for Ben, and hockey for Kylo) so she often worked out with them, if only to spend time with them. She was proud of her forming muscles and didn’t understand why the girls in her class always looked at her weirdly for having strong arms. Those girls said that boys didn’t like girls with muscles. The triplets said it was admirable. Rey was more inclined to believe the triplets.

“If you’re all done being a pack of jackasses, I’m going to _my_ pool now. And I guess I’ll blow up all the floaties _myself!_ ” Rey huffed at them, moving swiftly to the gate connecting their yards.

“Rey, wait!” Both Ben and Matt called, nearly fighting each other to get out of the pool faster than the other.

Getting out of the pool first, with a firm shove to push Matt back into the water, Ben snatched a towel from the patio table and glared at the other two guys before running after Rey.

“Hey, stop!” Ben called, unrolling the towel and flinging it around her shoulders. She was already through the gate by now, of course, and it slammed shut behind them.

“Hey, what gives? You know this is what happens all the time. Why are you getting so huffy?” he asked with a frown. He had a feeling it was more embarrassment than anything else, but they'd acted like nothing had happened!

She looked over his shoulder to where Matt and Kylo were standing on their side of the gate, and for a moment her heart broke to see how much like lost puppies they looked. She loved them so much and it hurt to think that they were about to leave her. She sighed and pulled the towel closer around her body, peering up at Ben.

“Can we go sit and talk? Just us, I mean,” she asked.

“Yeah, sure,” he nodded, bringing her around to the other side of the house where there would be no prying eyes on them. Kylo and Matt were not above being sneaky and trying to butt into everything, but Ben was pretty good at keeping them at bay.

“What the hell?” Kylo grumbled, glaring as Ben walked off with Rey. Deciding that she would probably still want her unicorn inflated, he sighed and clapped Matt on the shoulder. “C’mon, bro. Time to use a wind spell or whatever on some floaties.”

Ever vigilant, Kylo ducked as Matt swung at him and they, too, stepped into the Kenobi’s back yard.

Rey and Ben settled on the bench on the side of the house, in the middle of Grandma Satine’s garden. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped the towel almost completely around her. She really hoped none of the boys had seen her slip out, that would be _beyond_ embarrassing. Not that they hadn’t seen boobs before, or anything, because she knew for a fact that none of them were virgins, but they hadn’t seen _hers_ and that would just be so embarrassing. She turned a bit more away from Ben, her cheeks bright red, even under her summer tan.

“So…” Ben said after a few minutes of simply sitting in silence, surrounded by the sweet perfume of Mrs. Kenobi’s beautiful flowers. He'd seen the love and care she put into them, and he admired her for her determination and hard work. No wonder Rey had grown up so strong-willed. “What's going on, Rey?” he prompted gently, leaning forward to brush his fingertips over the soft petals of a rose.

“I’m just...upset. I’m going to miss you guys so much. I know that you won’t be too far away, and I know you've gone further away, but it’s going to be different and everything is suddenly different and I don’t know how to deal with all of it,” Rey blurted out, burning even more in embarrassment. Ben had no idea how different things were and she really hoped he’d never find out.

How did you tell your three best friends that you imagined all three of them doing...things to her? Separately, of course. She could hardly imagine what more than two people could do together, much less adding a third or fourth. Not to mention the changes in her body. When she hadn’t grown a chest in middle school like most girls she’d known, she’d cried that perhaps she _had_ made a mistake in having too many muscles. But Grandma Satine had comforted her and told her that Kenobi women were late bloomers, so don’t worry. Rey just hadn’t expected to suddenly bloom while away at camp, dealing with chest pains through a tight-lipped smile at a sweet and well-meaning twenty-something counselor. She was at least glad that she’d already had her period before she left for camp. Dealing with both developments would have been awful so far from home.

“What do you mean different? Rey,” he said, turning to look at her. Gently, he reached out and turned her face up to his by a finger under her chin. “You know we aren't going far at all, and we'll be back every weekend, and you've got our phone numbers for all of those lame memes you like to spam in the group chat. We aren't _going_ anywhere.”

Rey sighed, closing her eyes briefly at the wonderful feeling of Ben’s hand on her. It was so nice and cool and it soothed her hot, hot skin. Ben was so good to her. All of them were so good to her. Which was why having _those_ dreams was just terrible. It was hard enough pretending like she didn’t have them, but when Ben had acted weird and decided to change in the other room for the first time basically ever, it had brought those thoughts forward and she was left feeling awkward.

“I’m just--I’m growing up and I hate that I have to do that away from you guys. I depend on you all so much, and I know that’s not fair because you’re allowed to have your own lives outside of my existence, but I hate knowing that I’m going into high school and I won’t have you guys there every day to help me. You’ve done the most amazing job in the world trying to prepare me and I love you guys so much for it, but what am I going to do if I run into something I’m not familiar with? With, like, guys…” she trailed off, turning away from him again and chewing her lip.

“With _guys?”_ He asked incredulously, eyes wide. “Rey, first of all, any guy that's interested in you is going to go through us, and I'm pretty sure Kylo would be the terrifying dad-like figure in this situation--maybe beat them over the head with his guitar instead of a shotgun.”

“ _Ben!_ I don’t need you to chase anyone off! I’m pretty sure Finn will have that well underhand,” Rey shrieked, the mental image quickly surfacing of Kylo beating some unfortunate teen while his brothers held the kid down. “I’m just...I don’t even know what kind of a guy I like and I don’t know why any guy would like me because even after this summer I still don’t look like the other girls and, oh my god, what if _no one_ likes me? What if I don’t get a single date all throughout high school?”

“It isn't the end of the world,” Ben told her with a shrug. “There's nothing wrong with you. And it's impossible not to like you, Rey. You shine like the fucking sun. Poetic, I know.” He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, searching them as he said, “You are perfect.”

She stared up at him, eyes taking in every inch of a face she knew just as well as her own. She could tell each boy apart at the briefest of glances, even before Matt started bleaching his hair. She’d watched them grow from gawky teens to attractive young men and she’d felt privileged for doing so. She knew which brother had which mole where, whose teeth did that funny little thing and whose were as perfect as orthodontia could pay for (even if they all never wore their retainers), where the flecks of green and orange were in each of their eyes, and whose lips were just a touch more plump and whose were just a smidge more red.

“Ben,” she whispered softly, finding herself drawn in by Ben’s unique blend of beauty.

Trailing his eyes over the smattering of freckles on her face, Ben traced the curved of her nose down to her mouth, so soft and kissable looking.

“Rey,” he breathed back, finding himself leaning closer into her. He hesitated only for the briefest moment, flashing to their age difference before he thought to hell with it and pushed his lips against hers. It was a light, tender kiss, nearly chaste, but he didn't want to overwhelm her with how kissing could turn out. It was meant to be reassuring, to tell her that she was loved without actually saying it, and he hoped she understood that.

She felt immediately light-headed, lost as she was to that brief but wonderful sensation. It was definitely _not_ like it had been with Finn, even though the mechanics were almost completely identical. Finn had pressed his lips to her, just like Ben had done. It had only been for a moment, just like with Ben. He’d even been touching her face, like Ben was. But with Finn, it was a pressing of lips, the briefest of skin-to-skin contact, and then it was over. And with Ben... _that_ was a kiss.

She brought a shaking hand up to brush at her bottom lip, tingling lightly from the contact. She wanted to do it again. Would he let her do it again, or was he still in control here?

Well, Kylo _had_ always said that she needed to go for what she wanted.

She leaned up and kissed Ben, pressing her lips harder to his. She whimpered softly in the back of her throat, her mind going fuzzy all over again. She brought her trembling hand up to his shoulder, needing to feel grounded in some way, while her other remained useless in her lap. She’d figure out what to do with both hands later. For now, she was far more focused on figuring out how it was at all possible for his lips to be this wonderfully smooth.

His hands came up to twine through her wet hair and he kissed her back with a slow, sweet passion, completely different from this hurried pace she seemed set on. He wasn't like Kylo, who demanded to fuck everything, and he wasn't like Matt, who liked to go obnoxiously slow. Ben was somewhere in the middle--he could start slow and keep it that way until the time was right. He slid his tongue along the seam of her mouth, licking lightly at the center for entry. This was not at all how he'd thought today was going to go. Definitely not at _all._ But he wouldn't change it for the world. Not when he had Rey here with him, holding her like she was the most precious thing to him.

Rey couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, that he hadn’t pushed her away and called her a silly kid or something like that. Not that she could ever imagine Ben doing something like that, or any of them, really. They’d always doted on her, doing everything they could to satisfy her every want and need in life. She had a brief stab of fear that Ben was doing this out of that same sense of obligation, but they really weren’t obligated to her in any way. They had always done it because they wanted to, because they had chosen her out of everyone in the entire world to bestow this affection onto and she happily and greedily ate it up. But she tried her best to return to favor, to always do whatever she could for them. That was why she was KoR’s number one fan, why she played D&D with Matt, and why she sat side by side with Ben on the Solo’s porch swing discussing books. They were her everything and she wanted to be theirs right back.

But right now, she was Ben’s. And she wanted to be only Ben’s.

Emboldened by his slowly building passion, she shrugged the towel off her shoulders and brought herself to kneeling on the bench, gaining something of an upperhand. She moved her other hand up so that she was cupping both of his cheeks, opening her mouth eagerly to his kisses. She allowed him to explore her mouth, taking a chance to run her tongue along his once she felt like she wasn’t going to ruin his rhythm.

Pleased to see that she seemed to have found her confidence, he nibbled at her bottom lip for a second before letting her set the pace. It was all so crystal clear now, though. She belonged with him, them, whatever. It would be strange to date her in front of his brothers, and even more strange because she wasn't even legal age yet. That was the thought that pulled his mouth from hers, much to each of their displeasures.

“Rey, I...I can't kiss you out in public like this. I'd go to jail,” he sighed mournfully, leaning forward to push his forehead to hers.

She panted a bit, staring down at the bench before looking into his eyes. She wondered if hers looked similar to his, a slight glaze over a perfect hazel. Suddenly, the meaning of his words cut through her fog and she pulled back a moment.

“But you...you _want_ to kiss me more?” she attempted to clarify. He didn’t sound like he regretted kissing her, just that he regretted being unable to do so _freely_. She waited on baited breath for his to reply, hoping against hope that she wasn’t reading this wrong.

“Of course I do,” he whispered back, his voice fierce. “God, it's all I want to do now.” He cupped her face gently and pressed his lips to her forehead, a nice, sweet gesture to anyone walking by. “But technically, this is wrong. You can't tell anyone, Rey. No one. I mean, unless you feel like I coerced you into it, then by all means, please tell someone, but--”

“Coerced? No! Not at all. I’m actually worried you think that _I_ somehow tricked _you_ into this. You never deny me anything, but I don’t want this to be something you are doing just to make me happy when it means nothing to you,” she replied. She always tried her best to be honest with Ben. It was why she had singled him out to talk, why she’d nearly confessed _why_ things were so different. But to hear that he wanted it, too, made something deep in her belly burn. Her heart was pounding to think that something different could come from this moment, to think that their relationship was suddenly changing.

“No, you didn't trick me, Rey,” he said with a soft, fond smile. “You know any one of us would do whatever you wanted, but that’s something that we wouldn't do unless we felt something. We wouldn't just _use_ you like that, even if it was something you wanted.”

For one awful moment, she thought of Matt and Kylo, of the brothers she was certain she loved just as equally as Ben up until ten minutes ago. If one of them had kissed her first, would her heart be thumping this hard for them instead? And how would they feel to know that Ben had kissed her first? Would the other two even care?

“Are you going to tell Matt and Kylo?” she whispered, almost afraid that she would summon them if she spoke too loudly. To be fair, that happened often. They always just seemed to _know_ when she’d said their names, and appear as soon as they could to her side. “Will they...care?”

“I...don't know what they'll feel,” he admitted almost sheepishly. “I think it's best to hold this close to our chests for now...I don't want to be shady, so if you want to tell them, then yeah, do it, because I know they won't tell, at least. But still, it's sort of...I don't know.”

“No, we’ll keep it between us,” she decided. “But...Ben, you’re about to go off to college. You can’t date a high school freshman when you’re a college freshman. You shouldn’t deprive yourself a girlfriend your own age just because I’m at home waiting for you every weekend. Not that I would be, I mean. Or. Um. No, obviously I have to work at Luke’s most weekends. I wouldn’t be, like, pathetically waiting by the phone or something equally as sad. I just. Um.”

“We can always just keep doing what we've been doing. Make everything seem normal, and I'll text you every second I get a chance, but at the same time, you can always date other people, too. You probably should, Rey. You should experience high school for what it is, instead of waiting on me, or anyone else,” he said with a small touch to her hair. “This is all your decision, Rey. We’ll be here no matter what, so don't worry about hurting any feelings.”

She blushed as she dared ask, “But we can still kiss, right? Because I really, _really_ like kissing you.”

Glancing around quickly, he shot her a smile before ducking in to kiss her one more time. “Yeah, we can still do that,” he chuckled. “But we should probably go before they come looking for us.”

She smiled and nodded, giving him a last, quick peck before getting up and leading the way back to the back of the house where Kylo and Matt were currently racing to see who could blow up the matching sprinkled donuts first. Ben hardly missed a beat as he grabbed Rey’s unicorn and entered into the contest. She laughed and cheered for them all, even if Ben was the one who she wanted to have win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, Rey and Ben forever, right? Just those two. That's all she needs. Who could possibly be that selfish?????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Matt make plans.  
> The triplets discuss their favorite neighbor.  
> Matt and Ben make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so excited that people are excited for this! And that our loyal readers already seem to know that the fluff can't last forever. Lol. But here is some more.

The guys had been in college for about two months now, and always coming home on the weekends, as promised. What they missed out on during the week, the foursome made up for during these times. They needed their Rey fix, and tonight was no exception. Matt had somehow managed to convince everyone to play a round of DnD, but before that, Rey was coming to help him bleach his roots again. It wasn't that Matt hated having darker hair or anything, but when the triplets had been younger, Han had mistaken him for Ben or Kylo on more than one occasion. He was _different_ than his brothers, and now there was no mistaking which son he was. Plus, the blonde hair made him look just a little less pasty.

He laid out the required items: a big box of platinum bleach, a comb with a pointy piece on one end to help separate the hair and reach the roots, and the gloves. Peeling off his shirt, he tossed it into the hamper and took an old towel to wrap around his shoulders to prevent any bleach from hitting more skin than necessary. Sitting down on the closed toilet so that she could reach better because he was _entirely too tall_ (her words, not his), Matt looked up at her as she slipped the gloves on.

“So, given the option, in real life, what would your chosen class be?” he asked. When he wasn't playing DnD, he was thinking about DnD, coming up with new storylines and plots to play with her and some other buddies when they decided to come over. He was grateful that he found a group to play with in college, but his campaigns with Rey and Finn, along with his brothers at times, were his favorites. No one had the same amount of creativity as Rey and Finn, and, even though they were loathe to admit it, Ben and Kylo were actually _good._

Rey hummed thoughtfully as she ran the comb through his hair, getting an lingering snarls out. She did something special with each brother and this was hers with Matt: dying his roots and discussing DnD. She loved exploring the fantasy world with Matt; it was so fun and freeing. She also loved helping him with his hair, pleased that a little piece of her in some way was always with him.

“Being a bard would be fun, if only for the meme possibilities. Although being a shadowsword or vampire would be awesome, but _someone_ doesn’t like 4 and 5, you 3.5 purist,” she said, nudging him in the shoulder teasingly. She worked her fingers through his hair one last time and then titled his head to the right so she could part it and begin.

“They overpowered those classes in the new editions and you know it,” he muttered, making sure to keep his head very still. “How’s school going?”

She shrugged. “It’s school. I have all of your old notes so the material is a lot easier to understand. You were always my best tutor.”

He smiled at that, “Glad you think so. Kylo never used them, so it's a wonder he even graduated.” Rolling his eyes, he took his glasses off and set them on the counter. This close, he was staring directly at her chest, and he tried to at least avert his gaze, but everywhere else he looked, he was met with a view of her golden skin.

It was like she existed to torture him, wearing one of Ben’s old flannel shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the front only buttoned twice below her breasts and tied off at her waist. She was wearing a black tank top underneath, and if Matt glanced down at her from his usual height, he could see the black lace of the bra she wore underneath. Not that he was looking, of course.

“Don't you have a dance coming up soon? Homecoming or something?” he asked to distract himself.

Again, she shrugged. “I think so. I dunno, no one’s really, um, said anything to me about it. And Finn won’t be going because one of his foster brothers will be home from the military that weekend and Rose has a boyfriend so I can’t be the third wheel. And it’s not like it matters anyway because no one said anything to me about it. No guys ever…” she sighed, leaning a bit closer so she could be sure she'd covered all of the front of him.

She ignored that this sounded very much like the conversation she'd had with Ben before they’d kissed. Ben had only kissed her twice since then, but it was hard to find time to when she wanted so badly to see all three at once. Not that she was complaining, because those two kisses were _nice._

“I'll go with you, if you want? I mean, if you don't mind going with someone that looks like…” he shrugged. The age cut-off for most school functions was twenty, and he was just going to be turning twenty in November, so why not?

Rey’s eyes went wide and she took a step back. “ _You_ want to go to _homecoming_ with _me!?_ Matt, you _hated_ school dances! You avoided them like the plague. I would know, because I spent nearly every one of them with you and your friends doing a campaign instead.”

She then scowled. “And what do you mean? If I don’t mind going with someone tall and sexy and gorgeous? I’d spend all night long trying to keep everyone else away. Girls _still_ talk about you three, constantly.”

Girls may talk, but only _Rey_ knew them. She got to smile so sweetly and tell those pining girls every last detail about how the famed Solo Triplets were doing in college. She knew those girls hated her for that. She didn’t care.

He blushed, lowering his head. “I mean, I'd go if you wanted to. I want you to enjoy everything about high school while you get the chance if that's what you want to do.” He shrugged again, lowering his eyes. He’d always thought himself the least attractive of the trio, honestly. Ben had his books and Kylo had his music, both things girls liked. He just had his games and his fantasies.

Rey grinned down at him. “Matt, that’s _really_ nice of you. I mean, I’d absolutely love to go with you! I would kiss you if you didn’t smell like bleach right now. My grandma is going to be so excited that we get to go dress shopping! I’ll make sure to wear a red one, just for you.”

Matt loved red. Ben was prone to blue. Kylo, meanwhile, liked black. They had even color coded their cars like this. Rey? She loved dark purple. She was pretty sure she picked that color all on her own, instead of mixing their three favorite colors together. Purple was pretty!

“Yeah, just let me know what you get so I can color-coordinate. Leia’s going to shit herself that I'm actually going to one of these.” He beamed up at her, fighting back the urge to kiss her anyway. Maybe later.

“I can’t wait! I’ll text you everything, dates and stuff. You’ll have to fill out a form and give them a copy of your ID so they know you’re not trying to give us kids alcohol or are a sex predator or something,” she rambled, massaging the bleach into his roots one last time before slipping the cap onto it.

She was so excited that she was going to the dance with Matt. He was just as awkward of a dancer as she was, and he was always fun. And she adored him. And he looked hot when he was dressed up. And always, really.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek loudly, handing him his glasses and grinning like a mad woman. “You’re the _best_ Matt! I love you!”

“Love you, too, angel,” he replied, steering her out of the bathroom to go watch TV together while his hair finished up.

 

* * *

 

“ _You’re_ taking her to homecoming? You. King Nerd. The man who _hates_ school dances and everything they stand for and only went to prom because Leia _cried. You!?”_ Kylo spat, glaring at his youngest brother.  

The triplets were in Matt and Ben’s room, having just returned back to school Sunday evening.

Kylo huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “I didn’t even know it was an option,” he grumbled darkly.

“Not my fault you didn't think of it first. Maybe one of you can take her to winter formal or something. I think one dance is enough for me,” Matt replied with a smug smile. “She's even going to wear red.”

Ben rolled his eyes, laying back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He wasn't quite sure what he and Rey were yet, but he was insanely jealous that his younger brother (by 2 minutes and 47 seconds, but still) was going to take Rey, who he'd kissed multiple times now, to a dance. _He_ should be the one doing it!

“They wear the shorter dresses to the winter one, right?” Kylo asked, perking up. A slow grin spread across his face to imagine his sweet little Rey and her long, tan legs shown off so nicely in a short little dress. “I’ve got that one. You know, to keep those horny high school boys away from her. Groping hands and hormones and shit.”

“Shut up, Kylo, you're just as bad as them! You fuck anything that moves, and even that's questionable at times,” Ben snapped, his temper finally flaring.

Rage was not something the Solo triplets had a good handle on, outside of being around Rey, and Kylo’s temper immediately rose to match Ben’s.

“Fuck off, _Benjamin!_ She’s still _fourteen!_ I’m not going to fuck her while she is under the age of consent!” Kylo growled back. He saw no point in denying that he very much would make love to her if she was old enough to ask for it. She was his sweetheart and the only girl he truly loved. Why deny the inevitable?

Realizing that he had done more with Rey while she was under the age of consent than anyone else, Ben promptly snapped his jaw shut. He was feeling guilty enough, and he didn't need to give his secret away.

“You guys are sick. I'm _just_ taking her to a dance and you’re both being perverts. Jesus, didn't Leia beat you enough as children? The answer to that is _no!”_ Matt frowned, his hands tightening at his sides. He _did_ take note that Ben had given up the fight, something completely out of the ordinary for him. Curious, that.

“Oh look, _Saint Matthew_ is trying to pass judgement,” Kylo sneered. He leveled his brother with a haughty stare. “I’ve seen your “secret" Pinterest board, Matty. “Future Cosplay Ideas for Rey"? You want her as half dressed or less than any of us do, so come off your high horse.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “It’s _cosplay!_ It’s an art, not lingerie, Kylo! God, I knew you would never understand. And what are you doing looking around my Pinterest? Fuck off! You want to dress her up in skimpy mini skirts and tattoo her up, so you don't even get to talk.”

“Oh my god, will you two shut _up!”_ Ben snarled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Look at us, talking about her like we fucking own her. She's her own person and can make her own decisions.”

Kylo glared at him, nostrils flaring with all the rage built up inside of him. “Easy for you to say, Golden Boy. Anyone with _eyes_ can see that she loves you the most. She’s been head over heels for you since you stopped her from falling on the ice that first day we met her. But don’t think even for a moment that that means I’m not going to fight for her. It may be “sick" or “perverted" or whatever, but I love her and I plan to until the day I die, with her by my side where she belongs.”

Kylo stormed over to the door, done with his brothers. As he opened the door, he said one last thing over his shoulder. “Enjoy her at the dance, Matt. She won’t be either of yours for much longer.”

Ben stared after Kylo for a long moment, jaw working furiously. Rey was _14!_ What the fuck was Kylo going to do? If he wanted a statutory rape charge, then more power to him, but then again, what was _he_ himself doing?

“Kylo, stop!” he called after his older brother, rushing out of the dorm after him.

Kylo was nearly to his door and he contemplated just going inside and shutting Ben out. However, he and Ben always understood each other the best and he couldn’t help but feel compelled to hear him out.

“What?” Kylo snarled over his shoulder.

Nothing said he had to hear Ben out _nicely_.

“What are you planning to do?” Ben frowned, knowing how impossible Kylo was whenever he set his mind to it. All of the brothers loved Rey in their own way, and while Ben knew his feelings for her were a bit _more,_ it suddenly dawned on him that Matt and Kylo could feel the same thing. That would be...awkward, if he said what he and Rey had been doing recently.

“I’m not going to, like, pin her down and claim her or whatever fucked up thing you clearly seem to think I am going to do to her. She’s fourteen, I am very aware of that. But I am going to make my intentions for our future known to her. Kiss her a little, maybe. Innocent shit,” Kylo said, shrugging.

“And you think she'll just go along with that? With you telling her what her future is going to be? This is _Rey_ we’re talking about,” Ben reminded him, even though he knew he didn't need to.

Kylo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to lean heavily against the cement walls wallpapered with flyers for student activities.

“Obviously, it’s her choice. I’d never try to take that away from her. I love her too much to pretend like I can control her, and I wouldn’t want to anyway. But she needs to know. She needs to know that I love her as more than our cute little neighbor. I’ll wait until she tells me she’s ready, but if she’ll have me, I’ll worship her. I would take such good care of her, I know I would,” Kylo said, eyes blazing with a tired but true passion.

It wasn’t like it was easy for him to realize the depth of his feelings for Rey, who he knew was too young. He’d hated realizing that he referred to her as sweetheart because of something more than brotherly affection. He’d struggled with these feelings, written too many angsty songs and smashed _far_ more than his parents usually dealt with. But nothing was changing the reality of it. Rey was growing up and Kylo couldn’t ignore it.

Ben sighed heavily, clapping Kylo on the shoulder in understanding. “I know you would,” he replied softly, nodding. “I would, too.”

Dropping his hand, he chewed on the inside of his cheek and turned away, calling back over his shoulder, “Don't do anything you'll regret, Kylo. Don't break her heart.”

“You better not, either!” Kylo called back.

“I won't,” Ben promised.

 

* * *

 

Rey checked herself in the mirror one last time, smoothing a hand down the burgundy brocade of her dress. Her grandmother had been a saint and they’d driven clear across the state for the very last weekend of the Michigan Renaissance Festival so that Rey could find this dress. She’d been admiring it for years and having Matt as her date to homecoming was the only nudge she needed to get it. It was scoop necked and long sleeved, a delicate floral embroidery along the neck, wrists, and hem of the voluminous skirt. She’d left her hair down and curled it, placing a golden woven circlet across her forehead. Her makeup was left mostly simple, a slightly shimmery bronze shadow and some mascara, but Grandma Satine had slipped her a mauve matte lipstick and Rey knew it was perfect.

Rey contemplated sending a selfie to Ben. And Kylo, of course. But she didn’t want them to see her before Matt did. He was her date for tonight and he deserved to see her first. She’d send pictures to the other two later. For now, she’d be just Matt’s.

“Rey, sweetie, Matt is here!” Grandma Satine called out.

“Coming!” Rey shouted back. She slipped into her black suede heels, the only truly “modern" thing she’d elected to wear. But it was just because Matt was so _stupidly_ tall; she needed the extra three inches.

 _“Wow,”_ Matt gaped, staring at Rey. She was making all of his nerdy dreams come true, reminding him of Buttercup from _The Princess Bride._ “You look...wow.”

He mentally kicked himself for being unable to form a complete thought, but...oh well. Matt was wearing a simple black suit, his inner vest and tie a deep burgundy color to match her dress. Leia had forced him to tame his hair into place, and for once, it didn't look like he’d just rolled out of bed. Pairing the outfit with some black dress shoes, and everyone had told him he’d looked pretty sharp, even Kylo. He was still a bit salty over not being the one to take Rey to homecoming, but, well, Kylo should've thought of it, honestly. He'd been able to hear the exchange with Ben in the hallway and everything suddenly made so much sense. Every single brother cared for Rey more than they necessarily _should,_ and it seemed like Matt was the only one doing anything about it.

“Seriously, you look amazing! You better save that dress for the next time we visit the festival, too,” he told her, smiling as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow.

She blushed, giving him a shy smile. Why did she feel so nervous? Matt told her she was pretty lots of times. But why did this time feel...different?

“You look really handsome,” she replied, peering up at him through her long, thick lashes.

“What? Oh, thanks,” he shrugged, turning his attention to her grandmother, who suddenly wanted pictures.

“Come stand over here by the fireplace,” Satine gushed, her eyes glowing with unshed tears.

Matt let Rey lead the way, taking up a pose with Rey beside him, hand settled lightly on her hip. They smiled for the camera before Satine had them switch into some different poses.

“If only your parents were here,” she said quietly, a sad smile on her face.

Rey smiled softly, willing her tears to remain at bay. This was a happy memory, not a sad one. Her parents were watching over her right now, so there was nothing to be sad about. Matt’s hand on her hip helped, too. His warmth reminded her that he was here and he cared for her and she was so lucky to have him in her life. Just before Satine finished, Rey pivoted in Matt’s arms and placed a genuine, lingering kiss to Matt’s cheek.

Satine’s eyes went wide. She’d been so sure Rey liked Ben the most. Still, she smiled softly. A young heart was so easily swayed by kind words and a kiss to the hand. Matt was a good boy and he doted so much on her granddaughter. He’d take good care of her.

“Did Obi want any pictures before we go?” Matt asked, checking the time on his watch. It was pretty customary for the father figure to take a picture too, he thought. Or maybe not, he didn't really know the details behind these things, really.

“He’s out,” Satine said. She’d sent him out for some smaller groceries, wanting to protect Rey from any bad grandfather jokes while she got ready. Her husband didn’t understand the Renaissance outfit and he’d about had a heart attack at the price tag on Rey’s dress, but Satine had shushed him and reminded him that they only had one granddaughter and she deserved whatever they could give her.

“You two kids have a good night,” Satine said. “Drive safe, Matt. Come home when you do.”

“Of course, thanks for letting me take her, Mrs. Kenobi,” Matt smiled, taking Rey’s hand and hooking it through his arm. Kylo and Ben always called her Satine, but Matt couldn't seem to break the habit of being a bit more respectful.

Leading Rey out to his car, a deep maroon 1969 Ford Mustang, he opened the door for her before looping around to get in himself. “You want to grab some food before or after?” he asked her as the engine roared to life.

“After. That way, if the dance is too lame for our level of total coolness, we have something to do,” Rey replied. She looked down at her lap, a blush creeping across her face. “I’m...are you sure I look okay? This won’t be too embarrassing or anything?”

Not that she really cared what the other kids thought. Rose had already seen her dress and thought it was gorgeous (if not running the risk of being too hot) Finn had even said that she would outshine the homecoming queen and he was sorry to miss out. She had their affirmation and she was proud. But she wanted to make sure she was making Matt proud to be at her side, as he was taking time out of a busy college life for a high school kid.

“You look gorgeous, Rey,” Matt said as he rolled his eyes and pulled away from the house. He could practically _feel_ Ben and Kylo glowering from the living room window of their own house. “If anyone makes it embarrassing, it'll be me. I still can't dance, so we’ll see how badly I mess it up, right?”

She smiled at that and reached over the center console to grab his hand. “Sounds perfect to me.”

He gave her hand a squeeze and held it the whole drive to the familiar high school. The old stomping grounds of the Famous Solo Triplets.

The dance was being held in the common area, having been cleared out from all of the lunch tables that normally filled the space during the school day, and replaced with some smaller, round tables. They were draped with cream colored tablecloths and each had a centerpiece with a globe on a stand and some ostrich feathers coming out of the top. There were signs upon entering that said the theme was old hollywood glamor, and with Rey on his arm, they looked slightly out of place, but Matt couldn't care less. There were streamers and balloons everywhere in a mixture of white and gold. The planning committee didn't have the most funding to go _all_ out, but they made do with some homemade decorations. It wasn't too fancy since it was a dance, and the tables would only be used for resting, but between those and the string lights hung up, it was quite nice and cozy.

Rey spotted Rose almost immediately and brought Matt over to her and her boyfriend, some guy from her biology class named Bradley Benson, but was called BB instead.

“Rose, BB, this is my, um, Matt. Matt, this is my good friend Rose and her boyfriend, BB,” Rey introduced, hoping no one noticed her awkward struggle with who Matt was to her. He was her...neighbor? Best friend? Knight-in-shining armor?

Matt smiled and waved at Rose and BB, who was really pasty (even more so than Matt) with hair a shocking bit of reddish orange.

“Hey,” he greeted, feeling a bit awkward.

Rose’s eyes went wide and she beamed brightly, “Oh my god, _you're_ Matt? I've heard _so_ much about you! And Rey, you look amazing!”

“Rose, you look like a queen!” Rey replied, gawking at Rose’s white ball gown. “And you’re looking handsome as ever, BB.”

BB nodded, but he was a bit busy sizing up Matt. Holy shit that dude was huge. He remembered Rose talking about how Rey had triplets for best friends and he shrunk back to imagine 2 more massive men like this. He also pitied their mother.

“O.M.G, this song is a CLASSIC! Let’s dance!” Rose enthused as Usher’s _Yeah_ came on.

Rey smiled up at Matt and followed after Rose and BB, pushing into the throng of grinding high schoolers. She laughed and danced, arms above her head and swaying her hips, mouthing the words along with Rose at her side. Seeing Matt’s hesitancy, she grabbed his hands and settled them on her hips, giving him a reassuring smile before going back to dancing as she was. She liked how his hands felt, so large and warm, feeling it even through the thick brocade.

Speaking of thick brocade, she was already beginning to regret her dress choice on fabric alone. She hoped Matt wouldn’t be too upset if they left early because she got too hot.

Matt tried to get into the music, which was easier said than done. Dancing _so_ was not his thing, but he wanted Rey to have a good time, so he swayed awkwardly with her, hands clutching at the fabric over her hips. As the song progressed, he got a bit more into it, moving his body in time to the catchy beat, bopping his head along with it. Okay, so dancing wasn't _too_ bad, as most of the other high school kids didn't seem to really know what to do, either. Who the hell cared that they all looked like idiots? They were having a blast. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a group of girls staring at them, but he paid them no mind, focused only on his best girl.

The song morphed into something else as the DJ announced they were going to do the _Cha Cha Slide_ next. What was it about this song being played at _every_ dance? It was tradition or something, he supposed, a rite of passage. Oh well. Lining up next to Rey, they followed the instructions, _taking it back now ya’ll_ in time with everyone else.

Rey was beyond thrilled that Matt was actually _participating_. She knew how much of a favor he was doing by simply being her date, but her heart soared to see him actually doing the steps to this ridiculous song. She didn’t think it was possible to love him more, but somehow, some way, her heart was pitter-pattering with happiness and love. He was so good to her. She was so lucky.

They danced the next few songs, all high energy and screaming the words. When finally the DJ turned on a slow song next, Rey was grateful for. All that jumping was fun, but it was getting _really_ hot. She turned to Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying with him to Lonestar’s _Amazed_. It was a cheesy song and she normally hated it, but it was so nice to take a breather and sway in Matt’s arms. She smiled softly at him, so happy and grateful he was doing this with her. If she wasn’t a miserable, sweaty mess, this night would be perfect. She just hoped he couldn’t tell under the dim lights.

However this corny song was, he didn't mind it, truthfully. Looking down into Rey’s eyes, he swayed slowly with her, hands once again settled on her hips. It felt good to simply stand here with her and not have to worry about jumping around. But...he couldn't seem to tear his attention away from her mouth. He could feel how warm her body was under the dress, radiating through the fabric like this. In the dim light, her eyes sparkled with the glimmer of the string lights overhead, and he found himself mesmerized. What would it be like to kiss her? Sure, they'd kissed numerous times in the past, quick pecks on the cheek and everything, but this was different. He wanted to kiss her lips, wanted to feel what they would be like against his own. He wondered how she tasted, but his mind knew she would be sweet and perfect. He didn't look at anyone else in the room with them--it was just the two of them in their little bubble. If he went in for a kiss and she didn't feel the same, this was going to be horrible. Maybe he could say he got caught up in the song if it turned out badly.

He leaned down slowly, gauging her reaction as he slowly closed the distance between them. He was taking a risk, but she just looked so alluring, calling to him without ever saying anything. Gently, he covered her mouth with his, holding it for just a moment before withdrawing, eyes searching hers with wariness.

She gasped quietly. Kissing Matt felt different than kissing Ben had, but...good different. She knew it was wrong to think of Ben when Matt was the one whose arms she was in, but it was sort of impossible not to compare the brothers. And Ben _had_ encouraged her to not limit herself to just him and his attentions, as she had (begrudgingly, because she was secretly and so, so _horribly_ selfish) with him. However, she couldn’t really be sure which she preferred if she didn’t know a bit more, so she pressed up on her toes and settled her lips on his.

Surprised, but pleased, Matt pulled her more into him so that her body was flush against his and smiled against her mouth, kissing her slowly, taking his time as the song went on. It was only broken by someone tapping on his shoulder, and as he pulled away with a sheepish look to see who it was, he frowned. One of the chaperones to the dance had seen them and apparently decided enough was enough. Nodding and mouthing an apology, Matt watched the woman walk away before turning back to Rey.

“Let’s leave,” she said, looking up at him with hazel eyes gone dark with passion. She was annoyed they’d been stopped and she wanted more. She _really_ liked kissing Matt. It was slower than Ben, but a nice sort of slow, like passion set to simmer.

Frowning at her, he tilted his head, “Are you sure? I mean, there’s still quite a bit of the dance left.” But he wanted to kiss her again. Like, a _lot._

 _“_ I’m done with the dance. I’m not done with you,” she replied boldly.

Eyes widening, he nodded slowly, feeling his heart pick up the pace. “All right, where to, then?”

She shrugged. “Your car for starters."

Grinning, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and headed towards the exit, nodding to Rose and BB on the way out. As they stepped outside into the cool night air, he inhaled deeply, feeling himself instantly start too cool off now that they were away from the swarm of bodies. At the same time, however, he started to heat back up at the thought of him and Rey _alone_ after what had just happened.

He opened the door for her and got in on his side, drumming his finger on his thigh for a moment. One look at her again, and he _knew_ this was what she'd wanted. It only took a second for him to lean over, cup the side of her face with one hand, and kiss her again, getting right back into the rhythm they had set before.

Rey kissed him back eagerly, turning fully so she had the best access to him. She slid her fingers back into his hair and tugged on the bleached locks, pulling him in closer. She whimpered low in her throat, still feeling too hot. Maybe even _more_ hot. She broke away from him reluctantly.

“Matt, I need you to unzip my dress. I’m going to combust,” she pled sweetly.

Sucking in a breath, Matt looked at her for a long moment, seeing how warm she was in the dress, as told by the slight sheen of sweat glistening on her neck and that part of her chest that was visible above the scoop neckline.

“I...Rey, I'm not doing _that_ with you yet. Just to make my intentions known,” he protested lightly.

“Obviously, Matt. I just can’t reach the zipper. Please!” she turned to present her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Giving a resigned sigh, he leaned over and pulled the zipper down, brushing his fingers along her spine before withdrawing. “Rey,” he asked, “What exactly does this mean now?”

She slid her arms from her dress and pushed it down to her waist, sighing in relief. She knew she should probably be embarrassed to be sitting here in her plain white bra, but she knew Matt had seen bras before, and he’d seen her in a bikini hundreds of times.

“What do you want it to mean?” she asked instead, cocking her head at him.

Ben hadn’t wanted to label them anything. Ben hadn’t wanted her to wait around for him. But maybe Matt did.

“I want it to mean something,” he said quietly, his brow furrowing. “I want to keep doing this, because I _really_ liked it, if you want to.”

“Yes, I do. You mean so much to me, Matt. _This_ means something to me,” she agreed, nodding eagerly.

Ben wanted her to have a boyfriend. It was his loss for not asking. She could be Matt’s. She loved Matt.

“I mean, we’ll have to kind of keep it secret, because of ages and everything, but I would like to keep doing this...regularly. And only with you,” he said seriously, meeting her eyes. “I’d like to be yours, Rey. Forbidden romance and all of that. Would you be the elf to my human?”

Rey smiled, giggling a bit. She reached out and tenderly caressed his cheek, tucking a strand of bleached hair back where it had slipped loose. “Of course I will, you silly nerd. I love you.”

“I love you too, angel,” he grinned, leaning over to kiss her again. “Let’s get out of here and go find somewhere quiet for a bit. Your grandmother isn't expecting us back for a bit longer, and I'm not quite done with you yet.”

 

* * *

 

Rey chewed her lip as she contemplated not doing it at all. But she _had_ to. She knew she was rotten and selfish, but this would just be too wrong. Sighing, she sent a text for Ben to sneak out of the house and meet her out on the garden bench in her yard. It had been two weeks since homecoming and she just _had_ to, even if she didn’t want to.

She slid up her window and carefully popped out the screen, climbing silently out and down to the garden to wait. This was fair. This was right. She had to do it.

Ben appeared nearly two minutes later, having still been up studying for some exams coming up. He was glad she'd asked him to come see her, since he hadn't been able to recently, always caught up in something and unable to spend any alone time with her.

He approached, standing in front of her, thinking it a bit odd that she'd call him out here like this. Maybe she was really getting into this secret they'd been sharing. “Hey there, little dove,” he greeted warmly, giving her a soft smile.

“Hi,” she replied softly, avoiding his eye. “Sorry to drag you out here in the cold. Please, sit down.”

Frowning faintly, he settled down next to her and folded his hands in his lap, leaning back against the side of the house. “What is it, Rey?” he asked, staring off into the distance. He didn't like how this meeting was going so far--it gave him a bad feeling, but he'd wait until she explained.

She sighed, fiddling nervously with her fingers. She just needed to say it. She just needed to say it and then it would be over and things would be fine.

“Remember when we...how we...um...the last time we sat out here, together?” she asked shyly.

“Yeah…” he said slowly, his mind racing. What was happening? “Why?”

“You told me that you didn’t want to be my...um...and that you wanted me to have a...oh god,” she groaned. _Just spit it out!_ “I have a boyfriend!”

Ben’s heart stopped for a second, he was sure. “Oh,” said quietly, lowering his eyes to his hands. “I see. That's...that's good. Yeah. Good. I'm happy for you.”

She looked over at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. He was upset. She could tell by the little puffs of air ghosting quickly away from him in the near-freezing night that he was upset. She wanted to snap at him that he didn’t have the _right_ to be upset, because he’d passed on being her boyfriend. He had just wanted to keep kissing her in secret, as if he was ashamed. Matt at least wanted to be her _boyfriend_ in secret. She should have always known Matt loved her more. She was so stupid to always want--anyway, that didn't matter now!

“Good,” she finally choked out. Her chest felt tight. Maybe Matt would come over and hold her for a while? Would it be too suspicious if he snuck out right after Ben came back in?

“Is he good to you?” Ben asked after another long moment, his jaw tight. He couldn't look at her, couldn't look at her face and the lips that were off limits to him now.

She nodded. “He’s the best. He’s…” _not afraid to be with me_ … “he’s very sweet and doting. And lets me take this all at my own pace.”

After homecoming, she and Matt had made out for quite some time in his car, but went no further. Even though she was basically naked from the waist up, Matt kept his hands to her head, shoulders, and waist, never once trying to grope at her. She was grateful, as her chest still caused her a great deal of insecurity and she wasn’t ready for someone else to be touching it. Since homecoming, she and Matt made out whenever they could, as their DnD nights made for a perfect cover. He was sweet and slow and gentle and she loved him for it.

“That's good,” Ben said, trying to keep his voice neutral. He was failing, fighting off the way her words were tearing him apart. “I’d just thought...nevermind, it isn't important,” he murmured as he stood up, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets to avoid touching her.

“Thought what?” she asked immediately, her heart beating so fast. She reached out and took ahold of his sleeve, tugging him back to face her again. “You thought what, Ben?”

Staring down at her hand on him, he answered quietly, “I thought we could have been something. I know I said you should experience whatever you want, but...I wanted to be more to you. I thought it would be better to wait until you were legal so there wouldn't be any issues. Now, hearing you have a...a boyfriend, it's torture.”

She pulled away, furrowing her brow and scowling at him. “What does it matter if I’m legal or not? I’m fourteen, not a child. I am fully aware of what being in a relationship means. God, Ben, it’s not like we were going to spend every day have _sex_ or something! We’re both mature enough to see that that isn’t the right thing to do, but you wouldn’t even considering _being_ with me!”

“I _did_ consider myself with you, Rey!” he snapped back. “I haven't even _looked_ at anyone else. How could I? You're all I've ever wanted, but the point remains that it just takes one phone call from someone that doesn't like one of us and I'm in prison with sex offender charges. _That's_ the only reason I wanted to keep it secret. If it weren't for that, I would have asked you right then and there to be mine!” Huffing, he turned away and ran both hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he tried to calm back down.

She blinked at him, at a loss for words. Her heart hurt impossibly more than it had before. Her tears were freezing against her cheeks and she knew that she could very well get sick from this. But she didn’t want to go inside yet. She could hardly move.

“You...but you...you _said!”_ she sputtered, lip quivering from more than just the cold.

Ben was done talking; words weren't working. He _should_ go. He _should_ leave and respect the relationship with her boyfriend, but he couldn’t. Turning back to her, he surged forward and grabbed her face, immediately crashing his mouth down onto hers. It was rough and bruising, a clash of tongues and teeth, but he didn't care--she needed to know exactly what his feelings were. He was selfish and greedy, and he couldn't bear to lose her after he'd had her.

She knew she should pull away. She knew this was very wrong and it was absolutely cheating on Matt, who she really and honestly did love. But this was also _Ben_ , the brother who she’d met first and bonded with first. Ben, who she also loved so deeply. She sunk into his kiss, giving it back to him just as hard. She loved kissing Ben. Ben, who lost his chance and didn’t take the leap Matt had.

“It’s Matt!” she said, pulling away from him. Her body immediately felt cold and she ached to touch him again, but it was _wrong._

She hoped Matt would forgive her for ruining their secret.

“What?” he asked dumbly, chest heaving as he caught his breath. She hadn't just said…?

“Matt is my boyfriend,” Rey clarified, swallowing heavily. “Since the dance. We kissed and he asked and I said yes.”

Ben stared at her for probably longer than necessary as he processed the information. Matt. His identical brother Matt. _Matt_ was her boyfriend. The muscle under Ben’s eye started twitching, his jaw tightening repeatedly. “Matt...my brother Matt is your boyfriend?” he repeated to make sure he understood her.

“Yes. Matthew Lucas Solo is my boyfriend,” she said.

He swallowed heavily before nodding and taking a step back. “Matt,” he repeated one more time as confirmation. He was going to fucking _kill_ Matt.

“Go inside, Rey,” he muttered, turning on his heel to stalk back into his own house, his steps thunderous and sure. Vaguely, he heard Rey calling him back behind her, but he didn't listen. She'd seriously gone and hooked up with Matt after what they'd shared? His chest hurt, and he was beyond rage-filled. Walking into the house, he slammed the door behind him and locked it to keep her out. Leia and Han were gone for the evening, and it was just the three brothers home alone.

He could hear the music in Kylo's room blaring, and Ben was glad it might at least muffle the noise that was about to happen. He stormed up the stairs and into Matt’s room.

The blond was sitting at his computer, playing some online game or other, Ben wasn't really sure nor did he care. Without preamble, he walked up and threw his fist directly into Matt’s jaw, nearly knocking him out of the chair.

“What the fuck!” Matt shouted, covering his jaw with one hand. “Ben what the hell is your--”

Ben threw another punch directly into Matt’s nose this time, sending blood flying. “You're Rey's boyfriend?!” Ben yelled back, already threatening to hit him again.

Matt jumped up at that, swinging widely, enough to catch Ben right on his cheekbone. “So what if I am? What the fuck is it to _you?_ I kissed her first!”

Ben raised his eyebrows at that, even with the pain blossoming in the side of his face. He barreled into Matt, sending them both to the floor. The chair crashed down beside them, collectables falling off of Matt’s shelves at the impact. “Actually, you didn't!” he snarled as they started exchanging blows. _“I_ did!”

“What the hell are you talking about! Get _off_ of me!” Matt growled, kicking Ben square in the stomach.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Kylo roared, standing in the doorway in just his boxers and looking both disheveled and pissed. “I have a fucking _girl_ in my room and you two thundering morons are fucking around? Grow up!”

“Sorry to ruin your _fucking_ session!” Ben snapped, holding his stomach. “Just go turn the music up louder or something. This is between me and him.” He pointed at Matt.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t break other’s faces too much. You guys know it will make Rey upset, not to mention Mom.”

That made Ben hesitate in just diving back into the fight. For once, Kylo was right. It _would_ upset Rey, and while he may be hurt, he didn't want her even more upset. Rising from his knees up onto his feet, he sighed heavily and held a hand out to Matt to help him up. Ben’s temper may flare quickly, but it didn't linger like Kylo’s did.

Matt eyed the hand warily, but he seemed to sense the fight was over, at least for now. He accepted it and let Ben pull him up, rubbing his sore jaw.

“What the hell was that about?” Matt asked after Kylo had disappeared.

“We need to talk,” Ben growled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Matt righted the chair and sat in it across the room, keeping a nice distance between them. “Sounds like it. That was pretty extreme, man.”

“Yeah, well, apparently you two have been keeping secrets, too,” Ben muttered. “So. Boyfriend, huh?”

“Yeah,” Matt shrugged sheepishly, his face flaming. “It just kind of happened at the dance.”

“Things with her _do_ 'just kind of happen’,” Ben agreed quietly, remembering their first kiss.

“You kissed her first?” Matt questioned, tilting his head. It reminded Ben of a puppy, bloody nose and all.

“I did. That day at the pool when you pushed us all in, when I went to talk to her. I told her to keep her options open, basically, and I guess she picked you as that option,” Ben sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“I didn't know you'd kissed her, or I wouldn't have, Ben,” Matt said, his voice earnest. “You know I'm not like that.”

“I do, but still. She picked you, so I guess I have to deal with that. Although, I probably should tell you that I _just_ kissed her, like five minutes ago,” Ben admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Matt whispered, and Ben could hear the way the other man’s heart was starting to shred.

“No, don't. She stopped it and told me she was dating you. So...I guess that's that,” Ben said softly, his own anguish rising again.

“Well, what if it isn't?” Matt said after a moment, his tone considering.

“What do you mean?”

Matt shrugged before saying, “Everyone knows she's loved you the most since the start, Ben. And I don't want to break her heart by being the one to say no. I mean...I could share?”

Ben blinked slowly, raising his head up to look at Matt, who now had a tissue covering his nose. “You mean _share_ Rey?”

“...yeah, maybe. If that's what she wants. Just...we can't tell Kylo because we all know how well he shares.” Matt replied, shrugging again. “We'd have to speak to her first, of course. But I think I'm okay with it if you are.”

Ben frowned. How in the hell would they even begin to have a relationship like this? He wasn't too sure how polyamory worked in the first place, much less between brothers and a girl.

“Well, let's get cleaned up and go talk to her. I sort of stormed off in a rush, so I'm sure she's worried,” Ben finally said, rising to his feet. “Send her a text, would you?”

“Sure,” Matt nodded, already grabbing his phone.

 

* * *

 

Rey stared down at her phone, her heart racing as she rushed across the lawn. Matt wanted her to come over and, with the way Ben had stormed off, she had an inkling of why. She was horrified to think that Ben had done something to Matt. While each of the triplets had a monumental temper, it was the most explosive towards each other and she’d seen some pretty scary damage done to each of them (after the fact only. They never _ever_ fought in front of her like that).

She knocked on the door, anxious that it was locked. She couldn’t help but notice that there was an extra car in driveway, an array of beaded necklaces dangling from the mirror. Kylo must have a girl over while Han and Leia were out. Rey had a moment to wonder if the girl was someone she knew or if it was someone he’d found via Tinder or something. Kylo never lacked for sexual attention.

Rey hated that selfish part of her that hated that, too. She had Matt, and something of Ben, too, maybe. She didn’t _need_ Kylo’s undivided love, too. How selfish could one person be?

Ben let Matt be the one to answer the door, hovering a little bit behind.

“Hey, come on in,” Matt said, ushering her in and to the dining room to the table. They didn't have to worry about Kylo coming down for a _while._ He had a lot of stamina from playing hockey.

As soon as the light of the dining room fell onto the brothers, Rey gasped in horror. She went immediately to Matt, turning his face so gingerly to assess the damage.

“Benjamin! What did you _do!?”_ She hissed, glaring over at Ben. She turned back to Matt, caressing his face lovingly. “Are you okay? Oh my god, Matt.”

“It’s fine, I'm fine. We’re okay. Apparently we needed to talk about something,” he said, giving her a smile.

Ben held out a chair for her and gestured to it. “You might want to sit down for this.”

Rey looked between the two, reluctant to leave Matt’s side. Ben had hurt him, and even though it seemed like Matt landed at least one of his own, she was still upset. But they were calm so she supposed it was okay enough.

“Alright,” she finally conceded, dropping down into the seat that was unofficially always hers.

Matt sat across from her with Ben taking the seat next to him. “So...there's really no easy way to say this,” Matt began.

“Do you want us both, Rey?” Ben asked, cutting straight to the point. He was usually the most practical of the trio. Usually, when he wasn't punching people in the face.

It was Rey’s turn to be rendered speechless.

“ _Huh?_ ” was all she could managed to get out. Were they seriously asking her to pick, right now? “Matt’s my...we’re...huh?”

Matt gave her a small smile. “I know. Just answer the question honestly, angel.”

How!? What the hell were they trying to get her to say? What weird game was this? But they were looking at her so patiently, no animosity in their expressions.

“I--I...yes?” If she made it sound like a question, she could take it back should this take a bad turn. _Genius_ , her mind praised.

It was Ben’s turn to smile at that. “Okay, that's good.” He smacked Matt’s shoulder, “You're her boyfriend, you get to tell her.”

Matt sucked in a breath, turning a healthy shade of red. “So, well, uh. It was my idea. Anyway, basically, if you want to, we’d be okay with you dating both of us,” he said before adding for clarification, “At the same time.”

“You’re...kidding, right?” Rey asked cautiously. She didn’t like this game _at all_. It was mean.

Ben shook his head. “No, we're not kidding. 100% serious, little dove. If it's what you want, we can work with it. We both care about you, and we want you, however we can get you.”

“Assuming I agreed to what I’m still pretty sure is a really mean prank, how would that even _work?”_ Rey asked.

“Well...I would still be your boyfriend. And so would Ben,” Matt said, thinking about it. “You go on dates with him, and you go on dates with me.”

“But what about...other stuff?” she asked. She didn’t have to guess that knowing two of them had both kissed her had caused them to fight. And she didn’t believe their jealousies would die that simply.

Ben sighed and shrugged, folding his hands together on the table. “You do what you want to do with who you want to do it with. If there are any issues, we’ll bring it up. We’re at least willing to try.”

“So you’re telling me that you two care about me _so much_ that you’re not willing to concede to each other, so instead you’ve elected to propose...sharing?” Rey attempted to clarify, looking from one to the other repeatedly.

Ben and Matt shared a look before they both shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“Pretty much.”

They both answered at the same time before busting out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. It did sound insane, but they were entirely serious.

“You don't really think we'd play this mean of a joke on you, do you?” Ben asked, meeting her eyes with concern in his own.

“You have to admit that this sounds not real. I still can’t believe either one of you wants me in the first place, but now you both do and you both want to share and it just sounds like some bizarre fantasy,” Rey said. In all honesty, she never once imagined having more than one of them. She was selfish about them but she never imagined they’d feel the same for her. “You can both have any girl you want. Why me?”

“You're the only girl for me,” Matt said, leaning forward to take one of her hands in his. “And I'll wait as long as I need to for the rest of what that entails.”

She felt herself melt internally, caressing the back of his knuckles with her thumbs. “Oh Matt.”

“I've cared about you ever since that first day when you slipped on the ice,” Ben said, taking her other hand. “I want _you,_ no one else. After what happened between us, I don't want to give that up. I can't go back to being just friends. And if this is what you want, then it’s something I can agree to.”

“Ben,” she breathed softly. “You’re both _sure_ you want this? That you don’t want me to...to choose between you?” _Because I can’t._ But she knew they knew that. She’d picked Matt because he’d picked her, but given the option and knowing they’d both say yes, she had no idea who she would actually pick. She loved them both far too much.

“It's what we want,” Matt reiterated again, giving her hand a soft squeeze. “You can always sleep on it and let us know another time. We didn't want to put you on the spot, but we didn't know how else to bring it up.”

She shook her head. “I already know my answer, but I’d rather _you two_ sleep on it. This is a pretty far departure from beating each other’s faces in, like, twenty minutes ago. I want you guys to be sure that this is something you can actually do before we get everything all tangled up. You’ve always been good at sharing me in the past, but you’ve never had to share...me,” she guestered down herself, pinning them with a look she hoped they understood.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly. “Fair enough. We’ll sleep on it, but I'm pretty sure the answer is going to stay the same. That being said...we should probably _not_ mention this to Kylo, at least for now. Agreed?” He looked over at Matt, who nodded.

“So we’re still keeping it a secret? Why can’t we tell Kylo?” she asked. This secrets thing was not her favorite.

“Well, for one, he's up there rocking some girl’s world right now. _I_ definitely don't want to interrupt him. I'm pretty sure Matt doesn't, either. And secondly, you know how he is. He wouldn’t take it well,” Ben told her, chewing his lip. He felt bad, especially knowing Kylo’s feelings about Rey, but the oldest brother did _not_ share well at all and would never agree to such an arrangement, being part of it or not.

Rey nodded. “Probably shouldn’t interrupt,” she echoed, feeling herself blushing at the thought of Kylo doing _that_ with a girl. As she looked across the table, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever with either of them. She looked away before her imagination got _too_ crazy.

“I should probably go home before Grandma or Grandpa realize I snuck out,” she said, catching sight of the time on the clock on the wall.

“All right,” Matt nodded, rising from his chair. She was still his girlfriend and he was gonna walk her home and kiss her, god damn it. “Come on,” he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

She slid out of her chair, hesitating before she accepted his hand. She looked over to Ben, wondering if he was going to just let them go, even after making his own intentions known. How in the world was she ever going to date twin brothers?

Meeting her eyes, Ben got up and came over, sliding his hand into her free one. It was going to be hard to know when one brother wanted alone time, but she'd at least looked at him and given him the impression she wanted him there, too. Matt didn't say anything or give any indication it bothered him, so the trio left the house, one brother on either side of their girl as they crossed the lawn to the window she'd crawled out of to meet Ben in the first place.

When they were under her window, Matt leaned down and kissed her first, soft and sweet before pulling away, giving a look to Ben next. Truthfully, Ben hadn't been planning to do it and push his luck, but he'd gotten an approval, so he bent down and kissed her gently, whispering a goodnight against her lips as he pulled away.

Rey felt all warm and fuzzy inside, her head spinning. Suddenly, she was hoping _very much_ that they would decide that this was what they wanted, because she really, really did.

In a well-practiced move, the boys helped boost her up to the overhang so she could climb up. Once she was securely in her room, she looked back down at them. Her boys were the best.

“Goodnight, boys. I love you,” she whispered down, blowing a kiss to each of them.

Matt pretended to catch the kiss and hold it to his heart as he said, “Goodnight, angel, love you too.”

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes at how sappy Matt was, but he hooked one arm around his shoulders and smiled up at Rey, “Goodnight, little dove, I love you, too. Sweet dreams.”

He steered Matt away from her house and as they got closer to his own, he rubbed the top of Matt's head to mess the blond locks up. They had a lot to think about, and even though the situation could turn into a mess, neither brother wanted to lose Rey.


	3. Chapter 3

Dating the two turned out to be a little less challenging than Rey thought. Or rather, it was easier given the distance and the little time they had together. Rey texted them equally, and they kept up with her just as well. And when the boys came home on the weekends, nothing much had changed. They still cuddled on the couch and watched movies together, only now, Kylo had lost his turn in the rotation to be cuddled in at her side. Kylo had thrown several fits about this (without Rey nearby, naturally) but Ben and Matt would just shrug and insist that they had _no idea_ how that kept happening. Holding her hand wasn’t anything unusual, and neither was it strange when she fell asleep on one of their shoulders, curled in so sweetly against what she hoped was a fair rotation between them. They didn’t kiss much, as Rey had yet to figure out how to make _that_ fair. The boys may have promised to share, but they seemed reluctant to give either proper alone time with her, so she stuck with gentle, small kisses with each of them.

The only true alone time had occurred in February. Kylo had thrown _another_ massive fit when Ben revealed that he was going to be Rey’s winter formal date, but Ben pointed out that Kylo had a game that weekend and he wouldn’t be able to go, anyway. Kylo moped the whole weekend long, nearly costing the team the game. He’d broken his phone when Ben sent a picture of him and Rey together at the dance, those wonderful legs of hers shown off so beautifully in a short, sparkly little blue dress. His teammates were wise enough not to ask what was wrong. The girl he hate fucked that weekend didn’t seem to mind too much, at least.

When Rey’s birthday came that spring, Kylo had begun to plan making his emotions known to her. He had been waiting for her to grow up a bit more, not wanting her to feel too pressured at such a young age to accept his affections. He loved her and wanted her, but he also respected her and wanted her to have a choice. He supposed his brothers could have all the cuddles they wanted to, as soon she’d be his and they’d get none.

He wrote her a song and was excited to play it for her. It was all about realizing he loved her and how she was the perfect girl for him and how he hoped she’d accept his love. He had it all planned out: candles and acoustic guitar, her favorite dinner and cake laid out in a picnic. It was perfect. He couldn’t wait.

But she couldn’t come. It was all Finn and Rose's fault. They’d planned a whole day of fun and left her _real_ best friends out of it. At least Kylo had his brothers to commiserate with, and they sat dejectedly in their living room together, none of them paying attention to what was on TV as they wasted her fifteenth birthday away in dejected silence.  

Not one to waste a song, Kylo reworked it for his band and started playing it at gigs. He took out the personal details to maintain the integrity of it, which led to a slew of girls suddenly claiming it was about _them_. He rolled his eyes, wondering how those girls ever thought they could even hold a candle to his Rey.

Except...except she wasn’t _his._ And Kylo was made violently aware of that in the worst possible way.

It was late May, summer beginning to creep in. The boys were home from school now, enjoying the freedom of academic summer in between shifts at Luke’s. But they still had to wait for Rey to be done with school so she could join them, and the wait was torture. One day, however, Kylo decided that he would surprise her and pick her up for lunch. Matt and Ben were off doing whatever, so he knew he would get her alone. It would be _perfect._

But he wasn’t the only one to have that idea, as he saw. He tried to contain his hurt that both Matt _and_ Ben were already there, walking arm-in-arm with Rey towards Ben’s truck. And then he tried to contain his rage as he watched Ben leaned down and kiss her, softly and lingering, followed by _fucking Matt_ doing the same. Even from a distance, Kylo could see the adoration in Rey’s eyes as she looked up at them both, and she had the most in-love smile on her face as Matt held the door open for her and helped her settle in.

To say that Kylo’s instances of hate-fucking girls who didn’t have the decency to be Rey increased was an understatement. He didn’t have hockey to work off his rage, either, so he was left working out too hard and fucking girls the same. His heart felt like it had blackened and died completely. Not only did Rey have someone in her life, she had _two_ , and they were his _very. own. identical. fucking. brothers!_ He slammed his punching bag clear off its hook at the rage he felt for their deception. Why didn’t they tell him? Why were they doing this to him? _Without_ him? He loved Rey more than they did and they knew it! How dare they keep her from him! How dare she pick them over him!

Kylo wasn’t one for drinking, but as he got ready for his gig in the seedy little bar, Starkiller, he couldn’t help but accept the drinks his older bandmates were given. Fuck it, anyway. He was twenty now, what difference did another year make? And why did he have to care? He could sing just fine wasted, and he wanted to _be_ wasted. He wanted to forget what he’d seen, even if it had already been three weeks and it was all he saw when he closed his eyes. His brothers had noticed his avoidance of them, the upkick in his hateful glares and snarled insults not missed. At least he tried with Rey around. It wasn’t _her_ fault she didn’t know how he felt, and it wasn’t _her_ fault his stupid brothers had seduced her first. But it was _theirs_. They fucking knew and they were doing this anyway. Assholes.

“I’m Kylo and this is The Knights of Ren and...yeah, whatever,” Kylo slurred as they took the stage to a packed crowd. “1, 2, 3, 4!”

Rey frowned as she heard Kylo’s words. He didn’t look right and he didn’t sound right, either. He was even fumbling with his guitar, which was so unlike him. She ached to push through the crowd and see what was wrong, but that would a terrible idea for a multitude of reasons, the chief of which being that she was _so_ underage and she didn’t need any attention brought to herself. But she loved Kylo and his band and they were performing in town so she couldn’t resist!

Rose and her sister, Paige, had helped. Paige was 21 so she could get in the bar just fine, plus she knew the bouncer. But she still needed to pass off the girls as adults rather than teens so that the bouncer would be more lenient, so she’d dressed the girls up. Rey was in a black bandeau top and dark high-waisted shorts, black fishnets underneath leading down to chunky heeled combat boots. Her hair was crunched into waves and her makeup was done dark and she honestly looked _older_. Rose was dressed in a dark green mini dress with black combat boots and a black leather jacket, her hair done up in space buns and her makeup also dark. Paige had smiled at the bouncer and introduced Rose as her little but freshly 18-year-old sister and Rey as her similarly aged friend. The bouncer took a good look at the girls and at Paige and let them in, but still made sure to mark their hands. Rey wore the X with pride. At least she got in.

And now she was doubly glad she did. Even though no one else noticed (Rose had just leaned over to say how great they sounded and how hot Kylo looked) Rey did, and she wanted to check on him. Her eyes were glued to him the whole show, ready to spring if need be. When they were finally done, Rey kissed Rose and Paige goodnight and said she’d ride home with Kylo. She needed to talk to him.

She rolled her eyes to see the groupies crowded around the band. These girls were pushing their tits in Kylo’s face and batting their eyelashes, completely oblivious to the way he was swaying uneasily on his feet. When he teetered a bit too much, Rey rushed forward.

“Whoa there, big guy!” Rey said, swooping under his arm to catch him. She glared at the assembly. “Give him some space, _please!”_

“Ugh. Who are you, his little sister?” one girl scoffed.

“Or his little bitch?” another asked.

That knocked Kylo out of whatever reverie he was in fast as lightning.

“Fuck off and don’t ever speak to or about Rey like that again!” he snarled. He tightened his grip on Rey’s shoulders and turned them. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s go.”

“Kylo. Are you...are you drunk?” Rey asked as they moved away from the noise.

Kylo just grunted.

“Kylo Anakin Solo! You’re only twenty! You could get in huge trouble!” Rey chastised.

“Says you, Rey Kenobi! You’re _fifteen_ and this is a _bar!_ ” Kylo hissed back. He stopped moving and turned, glaring down at her. “Why are you even here?”

“To see you, you big dummy,” she snapped back, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

That just brought Kylo’s eyes to her outfit, and he drank her in slowly. Going from toe to head, he gave every piece of her tight, lithe body proper appraisal. Rey, meanwhile, burned under the scrutiny.

“Kylo, we need to get you home,” she tried, squirming uncomfortably before him.

“Why? So you can get home to your _boyfriends?_ ” Kylo growled.

“What?” Rey gasped.

Kylo stumbled forward and Rey stepped back and suddenly she was against the wall and felt very, very much like prey before a predator.

“Kylo, sweetie, you’re drunk,” Rey whispered.

“No, _sweetheart_ , I am not. I _was_ drunk an hour ago when my set started. Now, I have sweat out the majority of my alcohol and am very much of sound mind. I am, however, _exhausted._ ” He braced an arm over her head, looming over her. His eyes were dark with hatred and passion and unchecked lust. She looked so fucking hot and he preened knowing that she’d dressed up like this for him, intentional or not. “I am so exhausted of being left out. I want you, Rey. I need you. I _love_ you. And I’ll be damned if my fucking brothers have you before me.”

“Ky--!”

Rey was cut off as Kylo’s lips descended hungrily onto hers, hard and passionate. He wasted no time in moving his hands down her body, gripping her by the backs of her amazingly muscled thighs and _yanking_ them around his waist. He pinned her there, her mostly bare back biting into the brick of the hallway as he devoured her, body, mind, and soul. He pried her lips apart and licked all he could reach, he kissed and nipped down her jaw, up to her ear where he gave a rough tongue followed by a delicious suck, and then down her _beautiful_ neck where he sucked the skin he’d imagined laying claim to for far too long. His hands were rough on her, one bruising into her hip while the other mussed into her hair. He heard her whimper and pant and moan and he wanted more, more, _more._

Rey’s head was spinning and she was lost to a lusty daze. She should tell him to stop, he clearly knew she was with his brothers, but the way he was kissing her and touching her awakened a third part of her, one she’d unknowingly locked away when Ben and Matt came to her and said that they would share her but no one could tell Kylo. So she didn’t want Kylo. She ignored how her heart ached every time they left him out. She ignored how jealous she felt whenever she saw _another_ girl leave his room. She was happy with Matt and Ben. She was satisfied with Matt and Ben. She would be the most horribly selfish person to want more than Matt and Ben.

So why was she kissing Kylo back? Why was she moaning like that, tipping her head back to give him more access, grinding herself down onto a pleasantly hard part of him as she threatened to soak through? She was the worst possible person. She needed to stop this. She didn’t want to.

“Kylo!”

Rey felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown on her as the familiar voice of one of Kylo’s bandmates cut through their fog of lust.

Kylo set Rey down carefully, breathing hard. He held up a finger to Neiric, asking him to wait just a moment as he pressed his forehead to Rey’s.

“Don’t leave me out, Rey. Can’t I be good enough for you, too?” he asked, his voice soft and broken.

Rey felt her heart break and she could do nothing but nod shakily. She couldn’t deny Kylo any more than she could Ben or Matt. They’d discuss semantics when it was necessary to. She loved them all too much to ever tell any of them no. As Kylo tucked her under his arm, she knew that this felt right, too.

She really hoped Ben and Matt wouldn’t be mad.

 

* * *

 

Ben had gotten a text from Rey saying that she was on the way home from her night out, and he was relieved to know she was safe...and then she sent another saying she was with Kylo. Ben frowned at the text for a while before bringing it over to Matt to show him. They spent probably the better part of five minutes over analyzing it. It wasn't odd for her to hang out with Kylo, but the tone of her message itself threw up a red flag in his mind. Or maybe he was just paranoid and reading too much into things. Who knew, really?

Whatever the case, they were coming home, and all anyone really wanted to do was go curl up and watch some movies. As he cleaned up dinner, putting all of the dishes in the sink, he saw Kylo’s sleek black car pull up in the driveway from the kitchen window. He knew Kylo had been amped up a bit more in recent months, more so the past two, so Ben was a bit suspicious as to the cause. It wasn’t rare for Kylo to lash out, not in the slightest, but he'd been acting way more volatile lately than normal, and it had everyone concerned, Han and Leia included.

Both Matt and Ben had talked about bringing their unique situation up to Kylo, but it never felt like a good time. It wasn't that the brothers liked keeping secrets, because they _loathed_ it, but everyone knew Kylo wouldn't take it well.

“They're back!” Ben yelled at Matt, blinking slowly as he saw Rey get out of the car. She looked...much older than fifteen. _Much. Older._ And when he saw Kylo sling an arm around her shoulders in a move a little more possessive than normal, his face a mixture of happiness and fury, Ben _knew._ Ben knew that Kylo knew, and the shit was about to hit the fan. Maybe Han and Leia would be home soon to mop up the bodies.

Honestly, Ben wasn't even mad. He was relieved in a way, that the secret was out, that Kylo knew. And in all honesty, he wouldn't mind sharing Rey with Kylo, either...if Kylo was as easy-going as Matt was. He knew his older brother was feeling bettered. Ben and Kylo had been closer than Ben and Matt or Kylo and Matt growing up. They had more of a connection, and that trust had been broken. He knew he'd fucked up, but how do you offer to share with someone notorious for taking the toys and running? _Not_ that Rey was a toy, by any means. She was her own person, and if Kylo started pulling his shit, then she would have to actually make a decision that worked best for her. But if Kylo could play nicely…

He was torn from his train of thought as the door opened, and it was time to face the music.

Apparently Matt had a different thought process than he did, though, because he heard Matt’s very pissed off voice asking, “Rey, what the hell happened? Oh my god, did he touch you? He smells like he bathed in whiskey!”

Rey, so used to calming one brother to the next over the course of her life, came forward and splayed her hands over Matt’s chest, stopping him for swinging on Kylo without known cause. She smiled softly up at him and drifted one of her hands up to the back of his neck, turning him down to look at her instead.

“Hi. I missed you,” she said gently, glad that the added height on her shoes made it that much easier for her to pull him down for a kiss.

Kylo’s hands flexed at his sides as rage filled him to see Matt, _f_ _ucking Matt_ , kissing Rey in a gentle and clearly well-known rhythm. _He_ wanted to kiss Rey more, damnit. But as he saw Ben round the corner to join them, he tampered that rage down as best he could. She’d explained things in the car on the way home. He still wanted to kick some ass for his brothers keeping their stupid secrets and being selfish with Rey, but he had to play nice if he wanted to join in.

Of course, Matt just _had_ to slip his hands down to cup her ass, didn’t he? Kylo growled as he saw red. No, Rey was _his!_ She loved _him!_ He was going to fucking kill Matt for laying his hands where they didn’t belong.

Ben cleared his throat to get Kylo's attention. “I suppose we should talk. Matt, keep your paws off of her until we figure this out!” he barked, feeling glad when Matt pulled away from her after a minute. But the fact was that their secret was undeniably out now, so they had to deal with it.

“You taste like _he_ smells,” Matt noticed with a scowl as he motioned his head at Kylo.

Ben's own temper kicked up at that, but he tried to remain reasonable. Getting pissed would solve absolutely _nothing._ “Dining room,” he said, leaving the foyer.

Matt took a deep breath before nodding and leading Rey and Kylo after Ben. Rey was going to have to sit by Kylo to help keep him calm and make him feel included, which Matt knew now that that was exactly what the oldest brother wanted. So they were left with Matt and Ben on one side of the table and Kylo and Rey on the other. Maybe they'd also kept the table in between them to cut down on the likelihood of Kylo getting a swing in.

“So,” Ben began, looking back and forth from Kylo to Rey. “Who’s starting?”

“I told you guys I would be making my intentions known,” Kylo shrugged, leaning back in his chair and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Which she promptly shrugged off. “Still a person here, not a thing,” she snapped.

Kylo sighed, hanging his head in shame. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but they _knew_. They knew the depth of how I felt about you and I told them I was going to tell you, when I thought you were ready. You can imagine my surprise when I noticed that they’d went and behaved like selfish little _brats_ behind my back and you three arranged all of this without me.”

Rey raised an eyebrow to Ben and Matt. “Is that true? You both knew he felt for me the same you two do and you intentionally decided not to include Kylo?”

Ben sighed, mussing his hair with a large hand as he answered, “Yes, that's true. However, at the same time, I seem to recall he’s told us to enjoy our time with you while we could because you ‘ _wouldn't be either of ours much longer.’_ So yes, I knew, and I felt bad about not telling you because he would try and take you for himself. If I had thought there was even a remote possibility of adding him smoothly, I would have brought it up.”

Matt was sitting with his arms folded over his chest, glaring down at the table, but he nodded.

Rey glared over at Kylo. “Really, Kylo? You had to go and be the most possessive asshole in this whole family and say something like that? No wonder they felt the need to hide this from you.”

Kylo huffed and slunk down in his chair, looking like a puppy in trouble. “I also _said_ that I would leave it up to your choice. And _I_ at least had the decency not to make a move on you until you were of an age where it wouldn't scream pedophile. Meanwhile, my brothers, who _everyone_ says are better than me, are sitting over there pretending to be saints.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “It was a choice for her, as well. We didn't sit her down and force her into any of this.”

Matt sat up a bit straighter, glaring right back at Kylo, “We have our own reservations about that, too. And nothing like _that_ has happened, so you can just chill. This is ultimately Rey’s decision. Whatever she wants to do, Ben and I will do it.”

Ben frowned but nodded. “If she wants to include you, too, then you need to at least knock it off with the possessive shit or this won't work.” Looking back at Rey, he asked, “What _do_ you want to do?”

Rey already knew her answer. “I want all of you, as I always have and always will. I love you all, _equally_ , and I want you all, _equally_. Honestly, having to keep Kylo a foot further away this last almost year has been torture. I saw how it hurt him and I hated that.”

Ben nodded, having been expecting the answer. To Kylo, he asked, “Are you going to agree to make this work, or are you going to try and snatch her away?”

“I said it before and I will say it again: I want what she wants. If not losing her means sharing her with you two...well, how is that any different than what we’ve been doing the last seven years?” Kylo replied.

“Matt?” Ben looked to the blonde next.

He just shrugged, still looking a bit pissed. “I can share with you, I guess I can share with him, too.”

“Rey? Are you _sure?”_ Ben pressed, just wanting to make absolutely certain.

“If _you_ are sure,” she replied, searching each of their eyes but holding especially to Matt’s. He was still her first boyfriend, he was still the one to make the biggest leap first, and she felt obligated to check with him first and foremost.

Matt held her eyes for the longest time, wanting her to understand that he would do literally anything for her. “Yes, I'm sure,” he finally said with a nod, his gaze shifting over to Kylo next. “Well, that's that, I guess. Who wants to go watch a movie?”

Kylo smiled and held her hand, pulling her up to standing. “Only if she sits on my lap.”

“I guess that's fair,” Ben conceded. “Only to make up for lost time and everything.” He shrugged and went to go get started on the popcorn.

Matt just rolled his eyes and stormed off to the living room, leaving Rey and Kylo alone. They'd have to set times for dates with each of them to make sure everyone got their time alone with her as much as they spent it together.

Rey fixed Kylo with a stare the moment they were alone. “Kylo. You _are_ going to share, right? Because if you’re going to act all...well...like _you_ , then…”

Kylo smiled down at her, reaching out to gently tuck some of her hair back. “I love you, sweetheart. I will be a good boy. Just for you.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, a whisper of the passion he’d laid on her earlier tonight. He smiled smugly against her lips as he felt her melt into him, a happy and pliable girlfriend in his arms. It was taking everything in him to not push her against another wall and grind up on her again, having been so drunk on the feeling of her warm and sweet and wanting above him.

“Kylo,” she whimpered as he peppered kisses down her throat. “ _Kylo_. You can’t...they’re waiting…”

Kylo groaned and pulled away from her. He needed to get her alone, _soon,_ so he could finish kissing her properly, like she deserved.  But he _had_ just agreed to share and he didn’t want anyone kicking him out of the agreement now.

“I’m going to go take a quick shower. Save me a seat?” Kylo asked.

Rey nodded. “Hurry back.”

When Kylo was gone, Rey drifted into the living room. Matt was sitting at the center of their sectional couch, glowering at the TV as he clicked through movie after movie. She approached him cautiously, crawling up and curling into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm across the front of him.

“Do you promise you’re okay? You don’t seem like it,” she asked.

“Yeah,” he grunted out, lifting his arm to cover hers. “I'm just pissed because Kylo has been nothing but a dick to us our entire lives. And then he throws a hissy fit because Ben and I made our wants known first. It's his own damn fault. But at the same time, I don't want to turn him away because his happiness means as much to me as yours does.”

“Matt, _you_ made _your_ intentions known first. Ben wanted to keep kissing me in secret while you were the one who wanted to actually be my boyfriend. I care about making sure you’re happy, too. You’ve been the most amazing and patient and sharing boyfriend I could have ever asked for, but I need to know if any of this is past your limits. I need to know if you’re unhappy,” Rey said, looking up at him to read his expression for any lies. She knew all of their tells, they could never lie to her.

“I'm not _unhappy,”_ he sighed, shifting his arm to wrap around her shoulders instead. “Just going to take some getting used to, is all.” He kissed the top of her head softly, before saying, “I just don't believe Kylo is going to share as well as he claims. So just tell me if he tries any sneaky stuff in private, okay? Please?”

Rey blinked up at him. “What do you mean, “sneaky stuff"?”

She thought of the hungry ways Kylo had kissed her, as if he intended on consuming her, and heat bloomed across her cheeks and chest, as well as targeting between her thighs. She squeezed her thighs together and turned her body more towards Matt, draping her knee across his lap in search of _something_ more.

“If he tries to get you to run off into the sunset or something with him, I don't know. It's Kylo. Who knows what that means,” he replied, dropping a hand down to caress her leg softly, fingertips ghosting over her knee in an absent-minded gesture.

She nodded and titled her hips a bit more, seeking out his touch. She sighed happily at the feeling of his fingers, her lips parting just a bit as her eyes drifted closed. Being touched like this felt so _nice_.

Dragging his fingers up her thigh gently, Matt tilted his head to look down at her, realization dawning on him a second later. _Oh._ It was tempting to keep going and to see where it would lead, but instead, he forced himself to stop, laying his palm against her skin.

“Popcorn!” Ben announced as he entered the room. He took in the sight of how Rey was laying and the hand on her leg with a raised eyebrow. “What's going on here?” he mused with a smile.

She gave Ben a dreamy, unashamed smile as she rotated a bit and opened her arms up to him. “Just waiting for you.”

“Oh, good,” he laughed, settling down next to her. He set the tub of popcorn on the floor and drew her upper half into his lap, leaving her legs over with Matt. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. “Better get my cuddles in now while I still can.”

“Kylo’s showering off the alcohol and bar smell,” she confirmed, stretching out over them both. She felt so happy, so warm and safe spread over two of her boyfriends. She gave a contented purr as Ben played with her hair and Matt traced the diamonds of the fishnets over her legs. This was what heaven felt like, she was sure of it. She was just missing one last piece and she would be entirely satisfied.

“I really do hope this works,” Ben murmured quietly, looking at their options for movies on the screen but not really seeing them.

“It will,” she said, nuzzling into him more. She wanted him to touch her more, too, but she didn’t want to push either into a level of discomfort. “I love you all and you all love me and you love each other. It’s perfect.”

Ben smiled down at her, leaning forward to push his mouth against hers softly, deepening it into something more. It was slow and unhurried, a very _thorough_ exploration of her mouth. And that was how Kylo found them. Ben stiffened just a bit before reluctantly pulling away. It seemed like Kylo would be sitting in the middle of them, if he wanted Rey draped across his lap, as well.

Kylo looked at his brothers and then looked at the happy, content look on Rey’s face. Even as he simmered with rage to watch his brothers kiss and touch her, he knew he had won just the same as they had and he needed to play nice.

“Alright you two, scoot,” Kylo ordered, making a separating motion at Ben and Matt.

Rey moved to sit fully in Matt’s lap as Kylo settled between his brothers. She gave Matt a quick kiss to his cheek before moving back and settling on Kylo’s lap, lying back horizontally so she was touching each of them. The strangest thing was that this wasn’t unusual for them. After her parents died, she would often lie across them as best as her tiny body could fit, only feeling peace and comfort with their warm presence all around her. If Han and Leia came home now, nothing but her outfit would give them cause to raise their eyebrows. It was the most natural thing to be with the brothers and she was so grateful they felt the same for her.

Matt finally picked a movie, not without some protesting from Ben _and_ Kylo about the genre, because who really wanted to watch _Star Trek_ several times in one week? As Chris Hemsworth’s George Kirk came on the screen in the harrowing opening scene, Matt continued running his hands over Rey’s legs, relaxing a bit more with every minute that passed without anyone fighting over her.

Matt stuck to her legs, Kylo stuck to the patch of skin showing under her bandeau top, revealing her tight stomach and back, while Ben resumed playing with her hair, her head settled in his lap. Honestly, it was _nice_ to spend time with her like this, where no one was hiding anything, and they were all able to give her the attentions they wanted to. And Rey seemed happier than a cat who'd just gotten exactly what she'd wanted.

Ben thought maybe things would work out, after all. If they could just keep this up and the fighting to a minimum, then everyone could be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy

Whenever school let out for the summer, the triplets and Rey made up for any time they'd missed during the year. They did pretty much the same things they usually did, including but not limited to, swimming, camping, hiking (with some loud grumblings from Matt and Kylo), playing Matt’s games, and going to support Kylo at his concerts whenever those were within driving distance. It didn't matter that they knew every word to his songs, but Kylo seemed to appreciate the support either way. He looked happy for the first time in a long while, and everyone was noticing.

Han had been the first to notice, when Kylo hadn't immediately snapped at him when asked a question. Which was nearly unheard of, really. So everything was fantastic...until the boys started arguing because of their sexual frustrations. They’d already weathered an entire year as a foursome, but the strain was beginning to set in. It was hard because Rey was still underage so they couldn't do anything with her, and jerking it only satisfied so much. So they started bickering about the stupidest shit, about anything and everything, really.

“You stole my fucking socks, _Ben!”_ Kylo snapped, storming into Ben’s room.

They were heading out to go camping for a long weekend in, hauling Han's boat out with them so they could spend copious amounts of times on and in the water. Rey loved the water and she was excited to spend the time out on it with her boyfriends. The guys, meanwhile, were mostly excited to be completely alone with her, without fear of someone they knew catching them in a more intimate moment. The guys had agreed that since they were going to be gone for three nights, they could each sleep with her one night. They’d drawn lots for it just this morning and Matt had the first night, Kylo the second, and Ben the last. They all prayed it wouldn’t be too hot, but knowing Michigan in August, it would be.

“What the fuck are you talking about? My socks are the navy blue ones, the same way it's _always_ been. Do these _look_ black to you?” Ben growled back, waving the socks in the air.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking _pretentious, Benjamin!_ Look at this shit. _Look at it!_ Those are so fucking black!” Kylo snapped, snatching the sock out of Ben’s hand and waving it in front of the window.

“That is _not_ black, asshat!” He muttered back. Sure, he needed to get new glasses, but his eyesight wasn't _that_ bad!

“Yes it _is!”_ Kylo growled, stepping up into Ben’s face as if to fight him.

“What the _fuck_ are you two assholes arguing about?” Han barked, standing at the door with a face full of fury. “Are you seriously arguing about socks? You’re grown ass adults. Stop fucking screaming, you’re upsetting your mother!”

“Fuck off, old man!” Kylo sneered, rounding on his father.

Han was not one to back down, same as his sons. Perhaps this was not the most desirable trait he passed along to the three. “What was that, _kid?”_

“Jesus, Kylo, fucking _chill,”_ Ben said quickly, coming to stand in between the two men. He mouthed _not worth it_ at Kylo, knowing that if he got kicked out, he'd be further away from Rey at night. Totally not worth it.

“Dad, can you just go? We’re working some stuff out,” he tried adding to Han, never taking his eyes from Kylo. The older brother was notorious for throwing punches first.

Han looked from one son to the other, eyeing them suspiciously. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you three lately. You were all getting along so well for a year and then out of nowhere, you snapped. Your mom and I can’t handle the whiplash, so whatever bug you’ve got collectively up your asses, you better get it out. Rey doesn’t deserve dealing with all this bullshit for a weekend, the poor girl.”

Han loved Rey like the daughter they’d never have. He took it upon himself to be the best father he could for her after her parents had passed, although he ignored the comparison that perhaps he was trying so hard for her because his job had kept him from his own kids for so long. But he’d been so busy trying to make money for his family that he just wasn’t able to be around, and he knew the boys never quite forgave him for it.

Rolling his eyes, Ben frowned at Kylo. “Take the damn socks, then. I'm not going to argue with you about them when we could be out there helping Rey load up the truck.” God, they really all just needed to get laid. Like, badly. They were so pent up with nowhere to put it and it was grating.

“Shape your shit up or no one is getting keys to my boat,” Han threatened, glaring from one son to the next before going back downstairs. As he passed Matt’s room, he was grateful he at least had one son who wasn’t acting like a total jackass at the moment.

“Fucking Han thinks he’s so fucking great,” Kylo muttered lowly, taking the socks and going back to his room to finish packing. As he slid open his nightstand, the sight of his condoms and lubes had him feeling that same simmering rage. It wasn’t that he minded abstaining for Rey. Not at all. She was way too young for something like that and he had every intention of waiting until she was old enough before he acted on his baser urges. But going from having it regularly to not at all was a hard adjustment. At least he knew his brothers were suffering equally.

When they were finally packed and loading the stuff in the back of the truck, Ben and Matt argued about what went where before they finally decided to just load their own shit, along with Kylo’s and Rey’s into Ben’s vehicle, because he had an truck that would traverse well in the woods.

“Rey!” Matt called happily as he held his arms out.

“Hi!” She replied happily, landing in his arms. Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure her grandparents weren’t watching, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Matt softly and soundly. “Are you guys all ready? I am so excited to just get out on the water!”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ben grunted from the back of the truck. “You grabbed bug spray, right?” he asked. He didn't have a hard time going outside at all, but when the bugs came out, he damn near raged.

Matt smirked and ducked down to kiss her one more time before he turned around to grab the last bag. “I think we're pretty good, just have to grab Kylo by the ear, wherever he ran off to.”

“Bugs won’t stand a chance,” she replied with a smile to Ben, moving to hand him the two bottles as well as a candle. She kissed him next, always all for equal opportunity.

“I love you for this,” Ben smiled, taking the canisters and the candle. He was already lifting his head to check for people again before he pulled her closer, guiding her back behind the bed of the truck. He sat on the edge, feeling the back of it dip slightly under his weight as he maneuvered her between his legs. He settled his hands lightly on her hips and gently pulled her in against him, settling his mouth lightly against hers. Ben was so happy and grateful for this weekend, truly, and he couldn't wait until they had their actual alone times in the tent. It was rare that they could be by themselves without worrying about someone who wasn't supposed to know yet. He felt light headed with her smell so close, intoxicating as it was.

He was _also_ fighting to restrain the erection in his pants, but it was a monumental effort. Finally, he pulled away with a resigned sigh and patted her hip lightly. “We should probably get going,” he murmured.

“The boat isn’t going to hitch itself,” Kylo said, coming out from the garage. The boat garage was around the back of the house, underneath the car garage. “You were supposed to have your car down there by now. Stop letting her distract you.”

Kylo grinned then, to show his jest, and he moved to swoop Rey up into his arms and away from Ben’s hold, causing her to shriek and squeal with laughter. Kylo did a few arm curls with her, his bulging biceps apparent in his black sleeveless top. Her weight was nothing to him, as he was easily the strongest of his brothers, and he tossed her just a bit just to catch up at every up.

“Kylo! Stop! Put me down!” Rey giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, hoping to keep him still. When that failed to do the trick, she latched her mouth onto the skin where his neck met his shoulder, gently licking and sucking.

Kylo groaned lowly, tightening his hold on her as she sucked at him. His stupidly traitorous mind immediately thought of what that mouth of hers could do elsewhere and suddenly his shorts got shorter.

“Sweetheart,” he moaned, fingers digging into her thighs and shoulder. “You have to--someone will _see_ \--"

Rey pulled off with an audible “pop" and smiled in satisfaction at the red spot she’d left behind on his alabaster skin. She had recently discovered the joy of giving them hickies, smiling with pride to see them carrying the brand of their relationship. As far as the outside world knew, the triplets were still enjoying their same lives of casual relationships often had in youth. The only downside was that Rey had not revealed herself to be in a relationship with anyone, so the boys could not mark her.

Except this weekend, she thought with a wave of heat through her core. Three days was enough for one to shrink away from prying eyes. She couldn’t wait.

Kylo gently set Rey down and cleared his throat awkwardly at his two brothers, who were doing their best to continue organizing the back of the truck and _not_ look at the couple. Without any other words, Ben and Kylo climbed into the cabin and pulled it down the hill to the back of the house. Matt, meanwhile, went back inside the house with Rey.

“You grabbed Rey’s tent, too, right?” Leia asked.

One thing Rey _really_ hated was lying to Leia and Han. If anything, she thought they could turn to them, as Leia and Han’s age difference was far wider at ten years and they’d met when Leia was just 19. But Leia was a politician, a senator for crying out loud, and if she knew her sons were engaging in illegal activity with an underaged girl, all levels of hell could be unleashed. The illegal activity her husband engaged in, however, she largely ignored for the best of anyone and everyone.

“All packed!” Rey chirped brightly.

Leia smiled fondly at her. “Excellent. Now don’t let them boss you around at all, and _especially_ don’t let them stop any cute boys from talking to you. I know how protective they get of you, but you _are_ growing up. And so beautifully, too.” She looked up at Matt and her expression turned far more piercing. “I mean that, Matthew. Don’t you or your brothers prevent her from having a little innocent fun. But, obviously, use your judgement as an adult. We are all trusting you three to take good care of her.”

“Us? Stop her from having fun? Whaaat? We’ve got this, Mom--she's going to be fine. If a bear shows up, I'll make sure to push Ben down while we're running,” Matt laughed, shaking his head while he moved around the kitchen for some snacks.

He found some chips, jerky, and made sure to grab the makings for s’mores. They already had some hotdogs, hamburgers and various other outdoorsy foods for their stay packed up in the cooler, along with some pans and utensils. Arms full, he came back to where Rey and Leia were still standing and cocked his head. “I think we have everything. Can you think of anything else before we head out?”

Matt didn't particularly _enjoy_ being outdoors, especially with how easily he burned, but he'd do anything for Rey, and sometimes even he could admit it was fun. They were bringing things to go tubing on the water with, as well, so it shouldn't be too bad. He'd have to thank Han for letting them borrow his boat, along with Old Ben and Satine for letting Rey come.

“I think we’re golden!” Rey replied. She smiled at Leia then, going around the counter to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “I’ll keep the boys out of trouble, too. And send you lots of pictures and updates.”

Leia gave Rey a pat on the back. “You’re the best daughter we never had. Have a good time, kids. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

They were only heading less than an hour away, just down the shoreline, so Leia was comforted knowing her could reach them of they needed her. And with the trouble her sons often caused, she knew it was a possibility.

 

* * *

 

Matt and Ben were tasked with setting up the tents while Rey and Kylo found some wood to get a fire going. It was a bit of a struggle, but with two people working on getting the tents set up, they managed it in no time at all. Each person had their own tent for privacy, but everyone knew that one tent would be doubly occupied every night as the boys took turns with Rey. Matt was glad that his turn was first, but they still had several hours until sundown, and he took his time meticulously setting the sleeping bags inside, making sure they had enough padding so that the hard ground wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He'd brought a few board games too, just in case, because he liked to be prepared, and as always, he had his notepad for any ideas that came to him to be used later during a DnD campaign.

Without the added pressure of people seeing them, everyone was more relaxed, touching Rey every chance they got, whether through kissing or gentle caresses as they walked by. Ben wasn't quite sure what the official name for them was, yet. Three people were a thruple, but four...he didn't know and he hadn't consulted Google yet. Maybe it was strange, three men being in a relationship with one girl and doing nothing with each other, but no one _really_ seemed to care. It was how it always had been, only now it had changed to more touching. Rey wasn't a little sister anymore. She was growing up, and she'd captured their hearts in more ways than one.

“So what's first on our agenda?” Ben asked as they all settled around the newly crackling fire. It was a bit too late to go out on the boat today, but they'd be spending the majority of the day tomorrow out on the water. Ben was doused head to toe in bug spray, and for once, the annoying mosquitos seemed to be leaving him alone. Everyone was laughing and in a good mood, and Rey was currently sandwiched in between Matt and Kylo, their hands on each of her knees.

“Does anyone know any ghost stories Han hasn’t been telling us our whole lives?” Kylo asked, checking between them all.

The boys had loved going camping, because it was always their parents, Uncle Luke, and the wilderness. It was one of the few rare times that everyone was together, and they hung on every word of Han’s adventures. But as the years wore on, it became apparent that Han’s stories were the same with the slightest details changed, almost as if he was covering up his real work by placating them with fabricated excitement. It was hard feigning interest when they started bringing Rey, too, but that was one of the first times they realized they would do anything for her.

“You guys have heard all of mine,” Rey shrugged.

“The only ghost story I know of now are my student loans,” Ben shuddered before breaking into a laugh when Matt threw a marshmallow at him.

Matt perked up a bit after that, saying, “I mean, I'm sure Rey and I could come up with a pretty good story full of the supernatural and magic and stuff. We're pretty good at improv. Isn't that right, angel?”

Rey blushed and nudged at him. “ _No!_ Not in front of them. Kylo will make fun.”

Kylo smirked down at her. “Anything _you_ say is precious, sweetheart.” He gave her head a quick kiss before grimacing over it to Matt. “But my dorky little brother...nerd.”

“You're just jealous of my story-telling skills,” Matt muttered back, throwing a marshmallow at Kylo, then laughing when it hit him right between the eyes.

“Hey, stop wasting the marshmallows!” Ben snapped, immediately lobbing one of his own at Matt. It bounced off his glasses and smacked Rey next, which only made Matt laugh even harder.

“Really mature, _Matthew!_ Look at how your nerdy boyfriend defends you, Rey. He clearly doesn’t love you like I do,” Kylo sighed dramatically, slinging his arm around her shoulder and tucking her into his side.

Rey feigned slumping into his embrace, the picture of a wounded Southern Belle. “I shan’t go on now. My love has wounded me so.”

Always one for theatrics, Matt got down on one knee in front of Rey and extended a hand out to her. “My light, my love, my _darling_ Rey. I'm going to need you to go on, angel. There's a raid on Tuesday and we're going to need a healer.”

She brightened up from that. “I mean, I _am_ the best healer there is.”

“How did we let our perfect girlfriend become a nerd?” Kylo sighed, looking at Ben. “Beautiful, intelligent, smoking hot bod...and a complete nerd. I suppose we will just have to corrupt her further to our dark sides to counteract this injustice.”

“I dunno, sounds like she's pretty far gone. Might be better to just cut our losses at this point,” Ben chuckled, clearly joking.

“Have it your way, then,” Rey said, rolling her eyes at them. She looked at Matt and opened her arms to him.  “I believe I am your roommate for the evening?”

Kylo resisted the urge to hold her closer to his side, knowing it was Matt’s night and what was fair was fair. It was getting easier to concede her attention to his brothers, as she was the perfect girl in this situation: she never made any of them feel any less loved by her. For all they teased and jested each other, Rey was really good at loving them all. And they were just as eager to love her back.

Matt swooped in and scooped her up into his arms in a bridal carry with a very corny sounding _m’lady._  With a faux glare at his brothers, he dipped her down so she could kiss each of them before he trudged off to her tent with her. It was a bit of a hassle to unzip it with her still in his arms, but he managed, and he liked to think he had a few extra stat points allocated to dexterity.

Once he'd ducked inside with her, he set her gently on her feet and beamed at her. “Now that I've got you _right_ where I want you...how about some cards?” He produced a game of Uno from somewhere on his person and chuckled before tossing the cards aside. He hadn't really been serious about those, but if she wanted to, he would.

“Honestly, Matt, do you _really_ want to waste our valuable private time together getting your ass well and thoroughly kicked? You _know_ Uno is my game,” Rey grinned, pulling the cards out and shuffling them expertly between her hands. She knew he was probably joking, but sometimes with Matt, it was hard to tell. He was the gentlest of his brothers, always ctaking things the slowest. If he didn’t want to do anything, she would happily comply. She loved him.

“No, I don't,” he laughed after a minute before pulling her in to crush her against his chest, arms tight around her waist. “Well, maybe _after.”_ He lowered his head down to press his forehead against hers. They were a bit limited in what they could do right now, sticking above the waist with all of their interactions, but he would go as far as she wanted within reason.

“Matt!” she gasped, stunned that he would be so forward. It wasn’t like him and it...excited her. “What did you have in mind for right now?” she asked quietly, eyes wide but eager.

“I was thinking...I’m definitely going to mark you up nicely,” he grinned, moving his face down to brush his lips along her jaw and down her throat. He latched onto the skin right below her collar bone and sucked hard, working to bring the blood up to the surface. His hands dropped just a little lower, palming at her ass, resisting the urge to grind her against him. He could be good. Matt was good.

“Oh god, _Matt!”_ she moaned out, almost too loudly. Although they were alone and free to be who they were, she still felt a stab of guilt for voicing her pleasures with one brother while the others were in earshot. Her hands came up to card through his hair, holding him closer as she panted below him. She ground her hips up into his and gasped to feel him, so hard, against her. Well _that_ was new.

Gently lowering her down against the sleeping bags, he laid her out without ever taking his mouth from her. Instead, he straddled her waist and hovered over her on all fours, sliding his lips up to kiss and lick along her neck to gently kiss and suck just below and behind her ear. He wanted to make her come for him so badly, loving the way she moaned his name, but it was a struggle. How did you make someone come without ever touching them down below?

“Matt, that feels so-- _oh!_ ” she gasped as he latched onto a patch of skin that felt particularly amazing. Keeping one hand in his hair, she moved her other down his chest, worshipping the muscles he’d gained from training with his brothers. She reached his waistband and trailed back and forth along it before digging in and pulling his shirt up, needing to feel more of him.

Grunting softly, he reached up to remove his glasses, settling them carefully near the top of the sleeping bag before he leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. Taking her hand in his, he guided it down the front of her body until they were at the edge of her pants. “Slide your hand in,” he whispered as he bent back over her, kissing her cheek.

“In?” she gasped, feeling her heart rate spike. Surely he didn’t want her to do...he wasn’t asking her to…”Matt, you want me to…?”

“Only if you want to, angel. If not, then don't,” he whispered reassuringly. “I can help you, but I can't do it for you.”

“Why not?” she asked, unbuttoning her pants regardless. However he wanted to try this, she wanted to do it.

“You know why,” he replied quietly, nuzzling against the side of her head. “Just slide your hand in and I’ll,” he covered her hand with his, the fabric separating them, “help you.”

She nodded and followed his orders, shivering as she slid a finger along her hot, wet slit. “Matt, I want it to be you,” she begged. She was sixteen, old enough to know what she was doing and that she wanted to do it with him.

Damn the triplets for being respectful of stupid laws. She was started to get pretty frustrated herself.

Smiling faintly against her temple, he pressed a kiss there and murmured, “I know, I know. I wish it was me, too, but you can do this, angel. I've got you.” He moved his hand in time with hers, applying just a bit more pressure down to get her the satisfaction she needed. He could smell her, and good lord, he just wanted a taste, but that was something he _couldn't_ do, even in the seclusion of the woods. He'd made a promise with Ben and Kylo that there would be no actual touching down there until she was the age of consent.

She gasped and squirmed as he helped work her towards pleasure, his breath in her ear letting her know that at least he was getting something out of this, too. She just wished he would at least join her _underneath_ her underwear. The feeling of his much larger hand, pressing her into herself more and more, was a pleasure all of its own, though. There was something sexy about the forbidden.

For one horrible moment, she hoped they wouldn’t all leave her when she no longer was. That wasn’t what this was...right?

“I love you,” she managed to gasp out, her poor heart working overtime in the fear that he didn’t, really.

Pulling his head away to watch her in concern, he turned her face to his and repeated the words back to her. “I love you, too, Rey,” he whispered. “I always have, and I always will.” His other hand came up to _lightly_ brush the backs of his knuckles against her breast. Would she want him to continue? Because he wanted to taste her all over, and she would need more stimulation.

“Good,” she sighed happily, relaxing again. “Touch me more, Matt,” she encouraged, arching into his touch on her chest. Were she not so otherwise occupied, she would have moved his hand under her shirt herself.

Taking her wants to heart, he slid his hand below her shirt, teasing along her stomach before moving it up, his thumb caressing over her ribs. He cupped her breast over her bra, his fingers ghosting over the exposed flesh peeking out at the top. Leaning back down, he kissed along her jaw and back down her throat, his other hand encouraging her to stroke harder, just a little faster.

She pressed more urgently everywhere she was being touched, quivering underneath him with the force of her want. She needed more, but Matt, sweet and gentle Matt, seemed determined to go so _slow_. She knew to expect this from him, he never did anything without care and meticulous attention to detail, but this was not something she wanted to take slowly. Even as he encouraged her fingers to press harder and faster, he still touched her so featherlight with his other hand and it was driving her _insane_. She could feel something beginning to build, but she didn’t know how to reach it.

“Matt, please! Oh god, please!” she cried pitifully, hoping he would take some form of pity on her.

He was tempted to ask her what she wanted, but if she said something he had to refuse, he still would, and he didn't want to tell her no. So instead, he just lifted her shirt up and pulled the cup of her bra down to reveal her. Lips parting at what he saw, he groaned and leaned down to take the hard bud of her nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over it with well-practiced strokes. He wanted Rey to come so badly, and he wanted to hear her moan for him again. Somewhere in the back of his head, he hoped Ben and Kylo didn't hear, but that was a far away thought.

“Ah!” she yelped, the hand down her shorts coming to a pause as her attention was diverted to what was happening on her chest. This was an evening of firsts for her all over the place and she was melting inside. When his fingers pressed hers back into herself, she remembered what was happening and she resumed a quick pace on herself. She felt so hot and she blushed all over to hear the wet sounds coming from between her legs “Matt~!”

“You can do it, angel,” he breathed encouragingly in her ear, having broken away from her breast for just a moment before returning back down, rolling his tongue over her again and again. He wanted her to do this, to be the first person to see her come apart; part of him was entitled to that, at least, right? He'd been sharing her so well, keeping any jealousy to a minimum, and his kisses fairly respectful. If he wanted to have his girlfriend come in the privacy of her own tent, then he was going to have her do it, damn it.

The problem, of course, was that she was _right there_ ,  but she couldn’t figure out how to crest that hill. It was maddening, being this close to a release, and even with Matt and her breast and his hand helping her, she just couldn’t get there. She needed something else, something so much more. There was only one way she could think of to get her desired result.

Quick as she could, she pulled her hand out and his in, pressing his fingers against her urgently. It was instantaneous, how her orgasm washed over her the moment Matt’s thick, heavy fingers made contact with her sex. She clung to his arm with her free hand and cried out his name as she came.

Gasping in shock, Matt was left with nothing more than the feeling of his fingers in her wetness and her voice in his head. “Rey…” he breathed, a mixture of awe and mourning. It didn't take much coaxing, however, for him to deliberately slide one finger against her as he withdrew to suck them clean. And oh _fuck,_ he probably shouldn't have done that. He wanted more, so much more.

“That was--wow,” she gasped, chest heaving and knees weak. She felt the right kind of dizzy, so happy and light and free. She didn’t care that she was lying on a sleeping bag with her shirt and bra pushed over her chest and her shorts and underwear all at an awkward angle. She felt so deeply _satisfied_. And she absolutely wanted more.

“Rey, can I--do you, uhm, want me to...fuck it,” he muttered, grasping her shorts and pulling them down the rest of the way until they fell off her legs.

“Matt! What are you--?” Rey gasped, coming up to her elbows and staring down at him in alarm.

As he shifted into position between her legs, he had slight trouble meeting her eyes when _this_ was laid out in front of him. “I want you to do it again, but in my mouth this time,” he said, his voice somehow lower than normal as he looked up at her.

“ _Oh!_ ” she gasped. “Oh. Um. Okay. Yeah. Let’s um...let’s do that,” she nodded shakily, slowly laying back down. Her heart was pounding even harder somehow, but she absolutely wanted this to happen.

Smiling faintly, he nuzzled against one of her thighs before trailing his lips downward. It couldn't really even be called kissing, more just a brushing of skin, but they both wanted this. Feeling a bit more confident, Matt let his tongue darted out and flick against her, getting a taste directly from the source. He groaned, low in his throat and went back for more, his movements somehow slow but still eager. Holding onto her thighs, he moved her legs to drape over his back, giving him better access to this new part of her. Fuck, he needed more. Slipping his tongue through her soaked folds, he closed his eyes in bliss. He loved pleasuring her, and he definitely wanted to hear her cry out for him again.

“Oh god, _Matt!”_ she gasped, a delicious shudder running through her at the sensation of it. Her hands twitched at her sides, desperate to do something but unsure of what. She needed his guidance in all of this, needed him to help her traverse this new experience. She also needed him to… “right there! Oh _fuck!”_

“Play with your nipples,” he instructed softly, burying his face against her again. He found the spot that had her crying out so beautifully, and he went at it again, rolling his tongue over the hard bud before reaching around her leg to pull the hood back just a bit to expose her even more to him. Like this, he could suck on that spot and see how much it really drove her higher. Mouth otherwise occupied, he took one of her hands and brought it up to her chest, a gentle encouragement.

Feeling constricted, Rey reached under her back to quickly unclip her bra, pulling off her shirt and bra in a quick movement that was entirely graceless. She knew that this was the first time she’d ever been completely naked in front of one of them, but she was too blissed out by his ministrations on her clit to care. It felt good and right and amazing. She palmed at her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples in time with his tongue.

“Matt, that’s so-- _oh!”_ she gasped, arching into him as he sucked her harder. She tried to twist away, her body still so sensitive from her last orgasm. She wanted to grind into him and roll away from him. Pleasure, she was beginning to realize, was a funny thing.

Preening inwardly at the way her body was behaving like a tightly coiled spring, Matt smirked against her and hummed as he teased a finger along her outer lips. He was debating on pushing it inside, but he wanted it. Wanted it so badly that he could barely see straight.

“I want you to feel good, angel,” he whispered against her, sucking harder as he slipped the tip of his finger inside. She was so warm and wet and how would she feel on his…

No, he couldn't possibly think about that. It was definitely way too soon for _that._

Her head fell back as she felt him slowly tease her opening. If this felt _this_ good, she could only imagine what actual sex would feel like. She gripped at her chest harshly as he licked and teased her, her body already beginning to shake. Rose had said that orgasms were easier to have after you’d already had one, and Rey now knew she wasn’t lying. She was vaguely aware that she was panting and moaning, _loudly_ , but she couldn’t stop.

“So good. God, Matt, you’re so good to me. This is _so--ah!”_ she whimpered, feeling the dam break once again.

Satisfied that she'd finally come again, he smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss against her, his tongue rolling out to lick her clean. “You deserve it,” he whispered as he turned to press his lips along her thigh again. “You deserve everything. And there's no way they didn't hear you,” he smirked slightly, laying his head on her leg.

She blushed, turning her face into the pillow below her head, resisting the urge to cover herself up now. She felt weak and satisfied, her entire body buzzing in the after affects of her orgasms.

“Don’t be crass, Matt,” she admonished gently, shoving at him with her foot.

Hiding a snicker, he crawled up beside her and wrapped his arm across her body, pulling her in against his chest. He nuzzled into the hair behind her ear, not caring in the slightest that she was sweaty. “If you think _I'm_ crass, then you just wait until you do something like that with Kylo.”

“So...how, um, how is that all going to...work?” she asked, burying her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

“How do you want it to work?” he replied gently, running his hand up her back in soothing circles.

Her eyes went wide as an image of her in bed with all three of them entered her mind. How was she _already_ turned on again? She was glad she was younger than them, at least. She would have the energy to keep up with all three of their libidos. Especially if they somehow allowed her to...

Fuck it. If he wanted to just ask it like that, she was going to push the limit of it.

“All three, at once,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded firm and sure.

Raising his eyebrows, Matt pulled back to search her face for a lie, finding none. _“Really?_ Hmmm, I guess I was expecting as much. And when are you wanting to do that?” The brothers would have quite a bit to talk about, for sure, but he needed to at least have a timeline to present.

“ _Seriously!?_ You guys would really...do that?” she gasped, eyes even wider. She’d just been testing his limits. She hadn’t expected him to say _yes._

Giving her a look, he then rolled his eyes. “You know we'd do anything for you. It may take some time for everyone to get comfortable with the idea of it, but I think it's something that would be something to plan for in the future.” He shrugged, wondering if maybe he was too easy-going for a normal relationship.

“It may take some time for _me_ to...um...stretch that much,” she muttered into his chest, cheeks aflame once again as she imagined satisfying and being satisfied by all three at once.

Chuckling, he said, “I can practically smell you getting wet all over again. We can bring them in and talk about it, if you want. Or we can bring it up later. I think your first point of business is to actually lose _it_ first before you wonder about three of us.” Kissing her temple gently, he used his free arm as a pillow, watching her happily.

She threw her leg over his hip and ground against him, moaning to feel how hard he was. “You can’t make fun of me when you’re _throbbing,_ Matt. You got me, I can get you?”

Hissing slightly at the contact, wanting very much to let her do whatever she wanted with him, he squeezed his eyes shut. “I don't...I don't know,” he grunted, his own hips already moving to rut back against her. Fuck, she was going to be the death of him. They couldn't do _this_ yet, though, but some dry humping sounded fucking good.

“You said you’d do anything for me and that I deserve everything. But _you,”_ she rolled her hips more insistently into his, tipping her head back and fluttering her eyes shut for a moment, “ _you_ deserve everything. You’re the best boyfriend, ever. And I would be the worst girlfriend ever if I left you wanting.”

“Shit, Rey,” he panted under his breath, enjoying the friction of her over his pants. He could feel her wetness seeping through the fabric and it took everything in his willpower to not just tear his pants off and finish it. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ Gripping the side of her hip, he pulled her more against him with every roll of her hips, pushing his own back up into her to get stimulation right where he needed it. It had been too long since he’d had sex or anything with someone else, and it wasn't going to take him long at all. “Just a little more. Are you going to come again, angel? Gonna come all over me this time?” he rasped.

“Not until you come for me, Matt. Then I’ll come all over you, then everyone will know how good you make me feel,” she dared moan back, holding his gaze with an intensity she’d never felt before. It felt so good to grind against him like this, and she felt good knowing she was making him feel good. It was intoxicating, knowing you could bring pleasure to your partner. She wanted to always make him happy and bring him every pleasure he ever wanted.

With a heavy grunt, he rolled onto his back and dragged her with him, hands on her hips as he centered her right where he wanted her. Grinding her down against him, he gasped softly as he felt her wet heat through the fabric. Each pass of his hips against hers had him bumping against her clit, and while he knew she was sensitive, she was also probably just as easily turned on because of all the blood flow to the area.

“Fuck, you feel so... _so_ warm and good, and god, I can't wait until we do this for real, because fuck, Rey. It's going to be glorious and--” he broke off into a rumbling moan as she hit a particularly good spot that had him seeing stars for a moment. He was close, so fucking close.

She leaned over his chest, peppering kisses along his neck and jaw, sucking and biting at his flesh as she continued to grind down on him. “Fuck, Matt, you’re so big and hard and you’re going to feel _so_ good sliding into my nice, wet pussy. Just think of it. Just think of your thick, throbbing cock pounding into my tight little pussy. Think of how good it will feel when I come all over you. Think of how good it will feel when you come inside of me and fill me up and mark me as _yours._ ”

And that was the end of Matt. He was going to die here, now. Groaning, he pushed his head back against the sleeping bag, pulling her down against him even harder as he bucked up and came. “Fuck!” he cried, voice wavering. His pants had a nice wet spot on them now, and it was fairly sizeable. “Jesus, Rey, who told you to talk like that? That's fucking _hot.”_ he asked, breathless.

She ground down on him with the last of his hardness and shuddered as she came, her wetness matching his. She laughed breathlessly, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her hips still jerking intermittently as she came down from her own orgasm.

“You _might_ not love that answer,” she panted, kissing his neck.

Stroking his hands up and down her arms, he shook his head and kissed her cheek where he could reach. “Now I'm even more curious, but I think you're right,” he said, holding her to him with his hands around her lower back. “I'm feeling pretty good right now, and I think I'd like to keep it that way.”

“Just know that _one_ of your brothers likes to leave his phone unattended, and is rather graphic in his messages,” she explained. “Pre-me, of course. You all seem to have this Holy Virgin Rey image in your minds, permanently. I _am_ sixteen, you know.”

“Time to trade in Holy Virgin Rey for Holy Fuck Slutty Rey,” he joked, kissing her forehead. “I guarantee you there are going to be _no_ complaints about your bedroom talk. I think you might even give Kylo a run for his money, since I _know_ that's whose phone it was. Ben’s never been much for sexting--he’s more of a 'fuck it, I'll just come over’ kinda guy.”

“Maybe it was Kylo, maybe it was Ben. I won’t tell,” she shrugged. She relaxed fully into him, knowing her frame was hardly hindering his much larger one. “Should it bother me that I _know_ all three of my boyfriends got around quite a bit before getting with me? And, honestly, how have you three even survived this long? I would have thought Kylo would have spontaneously combusted by now from lack of sex.”

“I'll bet you a hundred dollars they either are or _were_ jerking off just now,” he whispered lowly to her, keeping his voice hushed. “Kylo’s new best friend is his hand, but now that we're here...I think you're about to replace that hand. And I can only hope he's gentle at first with you.” He winced at the mental image that produced, of Rey’s first time being anything but perfect.

She smiled up at him, soft and reassuring. “I’m sure it would shock you to know that Kylo is _always_ gentle with me, aside from our first kiss. If anyone’s rough, it’s Ben. He’s a total ass man, FYI.”

“That...doesn't surprise me, now that I think about it. He's always staring at your ass. _Always._ Not that I blame him,” he teased, smirking up at her. “I _am_ glad Kylo’s slow with you, though. You're good for him. You're good for all of us, really.”

She felt a warmth spread through her at that. It wasn’t like she’d never heard that before; her grandparents and his parents told them _constantly_ how good of an influence she was on them (although now she felt the tiniest twinge of guilt to think of what deliciously bad influences they were on her). But to know that they themselves thought that about her made her happy. She liked knowing that she was needed by them, in more ways than just sexually. That was perhaps the best thing about this relationship: it was only just now becoming sexual, and they were all so patiently waiting for her for initiate it.

“What an odd exchange this is then: I trade my purity for your sin. You become purified by me while I get dragged down to your personal levels of sinful hell,” she mused, caressing his cheek.

“Would you really have it any other way?” he asked with a smile, though his question was sincere. Did she want any part of this to change? He'd been under the impression that they were all happy and content, but if something needed to be altered, he'd do it. He tucked her head under his chin and held her close, though he knew he'd have to change out of his sticky pants very soon.

“Never,” she sighed happily. “I’m still waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me I was dreaming all of this. I still can’t believe that the three sexiest triplets to ever exist in the entire universe somehow want me. You can corrupt me all day and night, I’ll happily submit to your every whim.”

“Don't tell anyone that--it might go to our heads,” he winked at her before gently shifting her off of him, “I have to get out of these before I get stuck in them.” Standing, he rifled through his little duffle that he’d brought into her tent for the night, fishing out a clean pair of boxers. He stripped his pants off easily, keeping his back to her as he used them to wipe up and replace them with fresh clothes.

Feeling sated and comfortable in her skin, she rolled onto her back and gave a languid stretch, arching her back. “So, how about that Uno game now?”

“I don't know--I think you've kicked my ass enough for one day,” he laughed, coming back down to lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. After a moment of thought, he said, “However, if you _really_ want to, we can. I'm just enjoying being with you, though. We can just lay here and stare at the wall of the tent and I'll be perfectly happy.”

“Liar. I know for a fact that if you’re silent for more than five minutes, you’re _actually_ planning a new campaign. You can’t lie to me, Matthew Lucas Solo. I know your very soul,” she teased, curling up against him.

“Busted,” he sighed sadly before grinning at her. “You know far too much--whatever will I do with you?”

It was much too hot for a blanket, or they'd both die of heatstroke, but he still wanted to hold her while they slept. Tucking her in further against him, he nosed at her temple, sighing happily as he pulled back just enough to kiss another kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Rey, I hope you know that,” he told her gently.

“I love you more, Matt,” she replied, tilting her head up to kiss his lips softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a quick heads up that it might be a while before you guys get another update from us on any of our stories.


End file.
